ZombRadio Saison 1
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: "Vous voulez du Zombie et de la Radio, bienvenue à ZombRadio, la Radio des Zombies." Nouvelle Radio de New Raccoon City.
1. Préambule

Bonjour chers leeecteeeurs !

C'est votre lapin frappadingue préféré qui vous parle brièvement pour vous expliquer ce qu'est cette nouvelle FIC pas si nouvelle que ça.

Le Lundi 18 Août 2014 à 17 Heures et 31 Minutes, une amie à moi ouvre le Forum de Resident Evil 7.

Un Forum de RP sur le thème de... Vous l'aurez deviné :

 **RESIDENT EVIL**

Peu de temps après, je décidé de créer une fausse émission de radio qui permettrait de se tenir au courant des activités du forum en lui même et des RP, mais bien vite j'abandonne un peu ça pour surtout pouvoir déconner avec les personnages de cet univers et aussi d'autres venant d'ailleurs, tout en causant aussi de la vraie actualité de temps à autre.

Voici donc la création de ZombRadio dont la Saison 1 compte au moment où j'écris ces lignes 46 émissions et la 47ème est en cours.

J'ai donc décidé en ce jour béni de vous faire partager cette oeuvre qui m'aura bien inspiré pour mes FICS plus tard.

Elle est entre autre, avec le Making Of d'Eyto, l'une des deux principales sources d'inspiration pour ma fiction Chatbox et tous les dérivés qui ont suivi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, que les blagues n'ont pas trop vieilli, que l''évolution du style ne vous perturbera pas et que vous gagnerez au loto.

Si vous souhaitez les voir en couleur, vous pouvez vous rendre directement à la source même où elles reposent.

Vous tapez **Resident Evil 7 ZombRadio** sur Google et vous le trouverez sans problème.

Allez à plus les carottes et à de vraies nouvelles aventuuuures ! ! !


	2. Episode 1 : Lundi 18 Août 2014

Mike : Bon jour à tous et à tous, jeunes internautes, internets.

Brian : Ça commence mal...

Mike : Je me présente : Mike et je vais animer chaque jour cet émission radio avec mon compète Brian.

Brian : Youhou...

Mike : Dans ZombRadio, nous n'avons aucune limite, nous parlerons de tous et de rien, place à ZombRadio, la radio des zombies !

Brian : Je confirme, t'es aussi con qu'eux.

Mike : T'es obligé de me critiquer à chacune de tes phrases ?

Brian : C'est juste que j'ai fais nuit blanche aujourd'hui.

Mike : En tout cas, on me dit que notre invité du jour vient d'arriver, faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Gilbert Montagné !

Gilbert : ON VA S'AIMER !

Brian : Oh putain ! M'a fais peur cte con !

Mike : Alors Gilbert comment allez vous ?

Gilbert : Ça peut aller mais votre collègue est tout bleu.

Mike : Oh il va bien. Sinon la question que tout le monde se pose est : Pourquoi avez vous rejoins le BSAA ?

Gilbert : C'est mon bâton qui me l'a dis.

Mike : Votre bâton ?

Bâton : Oui, il ne bougeait pas son cul, alors je lui ais demandé de trouvé un véritable boulot sinon il aurait dormi sur le canapé.

Brian : Mais...Le bâton il parle ou je rêve ?

Bâton : Qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'as un problème ? Raciste !

Mike : Bon, on va vous laisser pour cette première, allez envoyez la musique !

Gilbert : On va s'aimer !

Mike : Je ne parlais pas à vous...


	3. Episode 2 : Mardi 19 Août 2014

Mike : Voici ZombRadio la radio des zombies avec moi, Mike, et lui Brian !

Brian : Salut les gens.

Mike : Et nous commençons par une bonne nouvelle, le célèbre Marchand a ouvert une caverne où ils vends un tas d'armes, si vous êtes un fana des flingues, allez y !

Brian : Je peu y aller ?

Mike : Attends la fin de l'émission, je te pris. Enchaînons tout de suite avec une moins bonne nouvelle, le taux de disparition dans la petite ville touristique de Silent Hill ne cesse d'augmenter. On est déjà à 300 personnes disparition au cours de cette année. Quand penses tu Brian ?

Brian : Ça fait des cons en moins sur cette planète.

Mike : Accueillons tout de suite notre invité du jour, Léon S Kennedy !

Léon : Bonjour.

Mike : Alors Monsieur Kennedy, que faites vous de vos journées ?

Léon : Ah c'est top secret !

Mike : Eu...Et vos missions comment ça se passe ?

Léon : Ah c'est top secret !

Brian : Laisse tomber Mike, son disque dur est rayé.

Mike : Et avec Ada Wong, comment ça...

Léon : Ah c'est top secret !

Mike : Léon merci d'être venu, nous nous quittons là et on reviendra très prochainement dans ZombRadio !


	4. Episode 3 : Mercredi 20 Août 2014

Mike : Hello, c'est votre ami Mike et on se retrouve pour ZombRadio, la radio des zombies ! En compagnie du célèbre Albert Wesker.

Albert : Wesch les gens, c'est Wesker !

Mike : Brian ne sera pas là aujourd'hui car il est au trou pour avoir uriner sur un agent de police.

Albert : Sans déconner, il a fait ça !? Oh je vais l'adorer ce mec.

Mike : Et pour commencer la journée, sachez qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête de la marmotte, les rongeurs du monde entier la fête avec joie, et vous aussi vous pouvez la fêter. Faites votre plus belle marmotte les gens.

Albert : Je me ferais bien une marmotte. Avec un peu de Virus T...

Mike : Sinon, Wesker vous faites confiance en Armacham, la société de technologie et d'armement ?

Albert : Bof et toi ?

Mike : Non pas vraiment.

Albert : Sinon ça te dérange pas si je tourne un porno ?

Mike : Hé mais les gens nous écoutes.

Albert : Ah oui c'est vrais. Hé les Jean, ça ne vous dérange pas si je tourne un porno.

Jean : Oui, je regarde Motus.

Albert : Dommage.

Mike : Accueillons tout de suite notre invité du jour...

Albert : C'est pas moi l'invité ?

Marchand : Hé hé hé no stranger.

Albert : Parle français s'il te plait.

Marchand : Fuck You !

Mike : Bon bein merci Marchand, on va se laisser là, à plus les gens.


	5. Episode 4 : Jeudi 21 Août 2014

Mike : Hello tous le monde c'est Mike et Brian, et on se retrouve pour ZombRadio ! La radio des zombies.

Brian : Tu crois vraiment que les zombies ont une radio et qu'ils nous écoute ?

Mike : C'est de l'humour Brian.

Brian : Faut que je pense à te faire des courts d'humour parce que si tu fais un spectacle, tu risque de te prendre un bide.

Mike : Sinon comment c'était au trou ?

Brian : Oh bien, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un certain Gunther, il était charmant et lui il avait vraiment de l'humour.

Mike : Et lui pourquoi il était là ?

Brian : Il avait tué toute sa famille avec une tronçonneuse.

Mike : En tout cas Léon Kennedy a posté sur notre page facebook qu'il te préférait à Wesker qui avait prit ta place hier.

Brian : Cool, mais depuis quand on a une page facebook ?

Mike : Depuis le début, et n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires pour dire ce que vous pensez de notre émission et qui vous voudrez voir comme invité.

Brian : Ça va partir en couille, je te le dis.

Mike : En tout cas c'est l'heure de l'invité qui aujourd'hui est Erza Josse...

Brian : Une inconnue, super...

Erza : Hé toi, on t'a pas sonné.

Mike : Alors permettez moi de vous appeler Erza.

Erza : Tu peu m'appeler Jean Luc si tu veux mais ce serait bizarre.

Mike : Décrivez nous votre historie un petit peu.

Erza : Hé bien je suis une fana de la gâchette, j'ai appris à tirer à l'age de 16 ans. J'ai aussi 6 frères et sœurs.

Brian : Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas africaine ? Car il n'y a que les africains pour avoir autans d'enfants.

Mike : Mais c'est raciste ça Brian.

Brian :C'est de l'humour noir, ton petit cerveau ne peu pas comprendre..

Erza : Okay...J'ai aussi été dans l'armée sous le commandement d'une femme surnommé Lightning.

Brian : Lightning revient...

Erza : Et puis maintenant je vend des armes dans une armurerie, voilà c'est mon histoire.

Mike : En tout cas Gilbert Montagné habiterait maintenant dans le coin, et vous auriez d'ailleurs fait sa connaissance.

Erza : Je ne préfère pas en parler, c'était bizarre, très bizarre...

Mike : En tout cas merci d'être venu, revenez quand vous voulez et sur ce c'est l'heures des chansons.

Brian : Ce serait con qu'on tombe sur du Gilbert Montagné.

Mike : Ciao les gens !


	6. Episode 5 : Samedi 23 Août 2014

Mike : Bienvenue à tous pour votre émissions préféré, ZombRadio, la Radio des Zombies ! Avec Mike, moi, et Brian.

Brian : Rassure moi, c'est quoi cette chose ?

Mike : Ah oui, et aujourd'hui, nous avons en invité Ada Wong, et un zombi.

Ada : Mais qu'est ce que fout un zombi ici !?

Zombi : La porte était ouverte, donc je me suis incrusté.

Brian : En plus il parle, c'est génial.

Mike : Alors Madame Wong, qu'est ce que vous avez à nous dire à Léon.

Ada : Hé bien en ce moment il fait des rêves sur l'incident de Raccoon City, et qu'il n'arriveras jamais à m'attraper car c'est un petit scarabée et il est trop lent.

Zombi : Oh regardez, j'arrive à faire sortir mes tripes.

Brian : BBBBBBBBBLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPP !

Ada : Génial ! C'était une robe toute neuve en plus !

Brian : Je reviens, j'ai pas finit de vomir.

Mike : Bon bein Brian doit s'absenter, je suis désoler Ada.

Ada : Oh ça ne fait rien, moi aussi j'ai envie de vomir en voyant cette chose

Zombi : C'est méchant ça. Exprès je vais vous punir !

Ada : Qu'est ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il s'approche ?

Zombi : Miam miam.

Ada : AAAHHHH !

Mike :Bordel de merde, il est entrain de la bouffer !

Technicien : Coupez tout !


	7. Episode 6 : Dimanche 24 Août 2014

Mike : Salut les gens, c'est Mike et Brian, et on se retrouve pour ZombRadio, la radio des zombies !

Brian : L'incident d'hier était perturbant, heureusement que j'étais parti aux toilettes.

Mike : Hé oui, hier nous avions été coupé brutalement car le zombi a perdu al tête et a attaqué Ada Wong mais ne vous en faites pas, elle s'en sortira, par contre le zombi.

Brian : Un de plus ou de moins, ça ne fais pas la différence.

Mike : Pour changer de sujet, nous avons appris aujourd'hui que le S.H.I.E.L.D. lance sa campagne de recrutement pour ses agents, hé oui cette célèbre organisation bossant pour l'ONU et qui doit se charger de régler les menaces interplanétaires. Donc si vous vous sentez l'âme d'un men in black, engagez vous.

Brian : Je suis sur que c'est de leur faute si les aliens ont attaqués New York en 2012.

Mike : Allons Brian, ne dites pas de conneries, ils nous ont protégés ce jour là.

Brian : Ouais bein avant ce jour là, ils n'existaient pas officiellement, c'est comme la Zone 51, je suis sur qu'ils font des expériences sur des martiens là-bas.

Mike : Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'accueillir notre invité du jour, j'ai nommé Chris Redfield.

Chris : Piers me manque, on allait se marier.

Brian : Whoua ! L'ambiance de fous ! Je vais chercher du pop corn.

Mike : Alors Chris, que pensez vous de la venu de Gilbert Montagné dans le BSAA ?

Chris : C'est qui ?

Mike : D'ailleurs monsieur Montagné est recherché par la Police de New Raccoon City pour avoir agressé Léon S Kennedy et Ada Wong.

Chris : Ada ! Il faut que je l'a tue, elle a mangé mes Frosties !

Mike : C'est peut être une réaction abusé.

Chris : Mais le pire c'est pour ma tablette Milka, elle était innocente.

Brian : Re, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

Mike : Rien.

Brian : Pourquoi il pleure monsieur muscle ?

Chris : Non pas le Pepsi !

Mike : Bon bein c'est la dessus que l'on se quitte les gens, au revoir.


	8. Episode 7 : Vendredi 29 Août 2014

Maxime : Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes, c'est Maxime Moulin et on se retrouve pour du ZombRadio, avec Stive People.

Stive : Hé hé hé...Couille.

Maxime : Soyez indulgent avec Stive, il a eu un accident de voiture hier sur l'autoroute 315, il roulait en contresens à 200 kilomètres à l'heure et...

Stive : Les tétons ont des poils.

Maxime : Mike et Brian sont en vacance aujourd'hui et nous allons donc les remplacer aujourd'hui.

Stive : Les Juifs sont tous pédés.

Maxime : Drame aujourd'hui en Pologne, Lightning aurait donné une trop grosse fessé à un candidat de "Bip bip !", l'émission présenté par Vincent Lagaf', le candidat aurait en effet atterrie sur la Lune et aurait causé une explosion nucléaire en Russie.

Stive : Casse toi, sale chauve !

Maxime : Calme toi Stive, les gentils petits Amishs sont rentrés chez eux.

Stive : Ma maman porte des couches, ouin !

Maxime : En tout cas, nous allons accueillir Vincent Lagaf' pour qu'il nous dise enfin sa version des faits, bonjour Vincent.

Vincent : Bip bip !

Maxime : Dites ce que vous avez vu ce jour là ?

Vincent : Bip bip !

Maxime : Okey...

Stive : Blblblblblblblblblblbl !

Maxime : Oh non pas toi !

Vincent : Bip bip !

Maxime : Mais calmez vous !

Stive : Es tu le cousin de Jeremy ?

Vincent : Oui.

Maxime : Hein !?

Vincent : Bip bip !

Maxime : Oh je me casse, j'en ais marre, envoyez la musique, merde !


	9. Episode 8 : Samedi 30 Août 2014

Mike : Bonjour tout le monde, je...

Brian : J'ai trouvé Jésus !

Jésus : Coucou !

Brian : Il était caché derrière l'ordinateur.

Mike : Okay, bon je disais...

Albert : Silence ! Je tourne un porno à coté.

Mike : C'est déjà un cauchemar.

Brian : Oh si on peut même plus rigoler Mike, qu'est ce que tu es crispé mec, relax !

Albert : C'est qui lui ?

Jésus : Coucou !

Mike : VOS GUEULE !

Technicien : Calme toi Mike.

Mike : Bon passons tout de suite à notre invitée, comme ça on est débarrassé de ça.

Helena : Super, dites le tout de suite si je vous emmerde.

Brian : Hé bien...

Mike : Toi, on t'as pas sonné ! Bon je vous présente Helena Harper, agent secret du...

Helena : Enfin, si tu le dis à tout le monde, c'est plus vraiment secret, mais je dis ça, je dis rien.

Mike : Tu vas pas me casser les couilles non plus toi !?.

Helena : Hé relax, poses moi tes questions.

Mike : Parlez nous de vos aventures en Chine avec Léon en 2013.

Helena : Hé bien qu'on soit clair sur une chose, Léon, c'est un gros pervers.

Albert : On va bien s'entendre.

Mike : Retournes filmer ton porno toi !

Helena : Non mais attends, il n'a pas arrêté de me draguer ou de tenter de baiser Sherry ou Ada, c'est un malade, il faut l'enfermer. Même qu'une fois Jake Muller lui a fracassé le crâne à coup de rangers parce qu'il a tenté d'arracher la culotte de Sherry.

Mike : Dans quel monde on vit putain.

Helena : Attends tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Simmons avec son concombre ?

Mike : Non c'est bon, ça suffira.

Helena : C'est qui le mec dans la tasse à café ?

Jésus : Coucou !

Brian : Bravo ! Tu as trouvé Jésus !

Helena : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout dans ma tasse à café !?

Albert : Hé Helena, ça t'intéresse de tourner dans mon porno ?

Helena : Absolument pas ! Gros dégueulasse !

Brian : Il est passé où Mike ?

Technicien : Il s'est barré.

Brian : Bon la musique.

Gilbert : ON VA S'AIMER !

Albert : C'est qui lui !?

Chris : Non pas mes Princes au gout chocolat !

Albert : CHRIS !

Helena : Bon moi je me casse avant de me faire buter.

Léon : Ça te dis qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Helena : Oh non pas lui !

Brian : Ça devient ingérable.

Technicien : Je vais tout couper !


	10. Episode 9 : Dimanche 31 Août 2014

Mike : Suis je vraiment obliger ?

Technicien : Si tu veux arrondir tes fins de moi, oui.

Mike : Bon bein salut les gens, c'est Mike, toujours en compagnie de Brian pour ZombRadio.

Brian : T'as de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude mais déjà mieux qu'hier.

Mike : En même temps avec le bordel d'hier, heureusement que j'étais parti

Brian : Tu sais au final je t'aime bien, même si je pensais que t'étais un gros con au départ.

Mike : Merci, c'est...gentil.

Brian : Bon c'est quoi l'actualité du moment ?

Mike : Il y a eu un incident dans un laboratoire se trouvant dans l'usine désaffecté de la ville. Les chercheurs auraient réussit à ouvrir un portail entre notre monde et l'inframonde.

Brian : L'inframonde ?

Mike : Le monde des morts en gros.

Brian : Un coin sympa en gros.

Mike : Au final des entités méchantes sont arrivés et ont butés tout le monde, heureusement Léon S Kennedy et Gilbert Montagné nous ont sauvés la vie en fermant le portail.

Brian : Comment ils ont fait ?

Mike : On ne sait pas encore, mais accueillons tout de suite notre experte en inframonde, Jodie Holmes accompagné de son entité personnel Aiden.

Jodie : Allez fait pas ton timide Aiden.

Mike : Alors Jodie, ça fait quoi d'avoir une entité en permanence avec toi ?

Brian : En tout cas, niveau intimité, zéro.

Jodie : Oh on s'y fait, on est vraiment très relier nous deux.

Mike : C'est que vous étiez une fugitive internationale ?

Jodie : Oui.

Brian : Dokka Oumarov est avec nous.

Jodie : En tout cas je commence à m'habituer au contact avec les gens et ça fait du bien.

Mike : Oh vous ne craigniez rien avec nous.

Kevin : Agent Kevin Carter de la CIA ! Je viens arrêter Jodie Holmes.

Jodie : Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore !

Brian : Oh la salope, elle s'est foutu de nous !

Technicien : Brian lâches là !

Brian : Arg ! On...m'étrangl...

Mike : Brian !

Jodie : Aiden, arrête de l'étrangler !

Kevin : Hé l'entité ! Lâches le tout de suite !

Jodie : AIDEN !

Kevin : Demande de renforts de toute urgence !

Brian : Oh putain c'est bon il m'a lach... AAAAHHHH ! Mon bras !

Mike : Vous lui avez tiré dessus !

Kevin : J'ai pas fait exprès, c'est...

Brian : Je vais le tuer !

Kevin : Bougez plus ou je...Arg !

Brian : Ça c'est pour m'avoir tiré dessus connard !

Mike : Bon bein Jodie s'est barré, je vais faire de même.

Technicien : L'émission est finit.

Brian : Il est mort ! MWAHAHAHAH !

Technicien : Bordel de merde...


	11. Episode 10 : Lundi 1 Septembre 2014

Mike : C'est en ce début de ce mois de Septembre que moi et Brian nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue pour ZombRadio, la radio des zombies.

Brian : Ouais, j'espère juste qu'aujourd'hui, tout se passera bien car j'ai l'impression qu'on est maudit.

Mike : Non c'est bon, normalement tout devrait se passer bien aujourd'hui.

Brian : Bon, on a qui en invité aujourd'hui ?

Nicolas : Moi, Nicolas Sarkozy.

Brian : C'est qui ?

Mike : Un ancien président français.

Brian : J'aime pas les français.

Nicolas : Je vous entend vous savez, mais grâce à moi, la blason de la France sera redoré.

Brian : Ça y est, on l'a perdu.

Nicolas : Hé oui, moi Nicolas Sarkosy, je ferais les confettis de la dette et je botterais le cul à Hollande.

Brian : Je hais les politiciens, en plus il est français.

Nicolas : Votez pour moi, français, françaises, martiens, dalmatiens et même japonais !

Mike : Eu...Okay.

Brian : Bon sinon qu'est ce qui se passe dans le monde ?

Mike : Rien, donc j'ai tout misé sur l'invité.

Brian : On est bien avancé.

Mike : L'Irak, tout le monde en parle, l'Ukraine aussi, la Syrie, ça n'avance pas.

Brian : Attends, je fais un selfie avec l'autre con.

Nicolas : Je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton !

Brian : Casse toi, pauve con !

Nicolas : GRRRR !

Mike : Bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les gens, bye bye !


	12. Episode 11 : Samedi 6 Septembre 2014

Mike : Hello tout le monde, c'est Mike et Brian ! ET on se retrouve pour ZombRadio, al radio des zombies !

Brian : YEAH !

Mike : En ce moment notre monde va mal, les Russes qui attaquent l'Ukraine, les journalistes tués en Irak, la Syrie mais le champion du moment, c'est Ebola qui fait son retour.

Brian : Partagez le avec vos amies.

Mike : Ebola qui on le rappel est un des virus les moins cool du monde, il a même servit de virus de base pour le Virus Précurseur puis le virus T.

Brian : Parapluie ont le sens du gout, ça se voit.

Mike : Sinon suite aux nouvelles sanctions imposés à l'Europe à la Russie, Poutine à répondu je cite "Bitch Please ! Je fais ce que je veux !".

Brian : Il a le sens de l'humour ce mec, je l'aime bien.

Mike : Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, déjà pas de moi.

Brian : C'est normal, tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour.

Mike : En tout cas, c'est l'heure de l'invité du jour, le Sergent Mackinley.

Brian : Ça fait bizarre de passer d'un ancien président des camemberts qui puent à un vulgaire soldat.

Mackinley : Je t'emmerde mec.

Mike : Alors monsieur Mackinley, nous savons que vous étiez présent lors de l'incident du labo avec l'inframonde, et nous nous demandions pourquoi vous aviez envoyer monsieur Montagné, qu'est ce qu'il avait de si particulier ?

Mackinley : Si je vous le dis, je serais obligé de vous tuer.

Brian : Encore des trucs top secrets, je hais ce genre de trucs secrets.

Mackinley : Va falloir faire avec mec.

Mike : Vous êtes vraiment sur de ne rien vouloir nous dire ?

Mackinley : J'en suis sur, point barre.

Brian : Tu sais, j'ai tué un agent de la CIA il n'y a pas longtemps, je pourrais aussi te tuer pour ne pas vouloir répondre aux questions de mon pote.

Mackinley : Serais ce une menace mec ?

Mike : Brian, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Brian : Laisses moi gérer Mike.

Mackinley : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire mec ?

Brian : Ça !

Mackinley : Oh mon dieu, tout mais pas ça !

Mike : Brian, repose cette plume de Chocobo !

Mackinley : Ah ah ah ah ! Ça chatouille !

Brian : Alors tu vas parler ?

Mackinley : Oui oui ! Hé bien enfaîte Gilbert est...ZZZZZ...

Brian : Ne me dis pas qu'il vient de s'endormir ?

Mike : Si, bon c'est là dessus que l'on va se laisser les gens, au revoir.


	13. Episode 12 : Mercredi 31 Décembre 2014

Mike : Yellow everybody ! Good Morning today !

Brian : Il y avait de la cocaïne dans ton Pepsi ou quoi ?

Mike : J'ai gagné le jackpot de 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 $ aujourd'hui et donc je suis super content !

Brian : Bon alors qu'est ce qui se passe de merdique aujourd'hui ?

Mike : Hé bien c'est les dernières vacances de cette année.

Brian : Youpi, une nouvelle année de merde débute, sortez le champagne.

Technicien : Il ne me reste plus que du Fanta et du Ice Tea, ça fera l'affaire ?

Brian : Laisses tomber.

Mike : En tout cas à Dream, en Corée, les maudits font la fête.

Brian : Hein !?

Mike : Bein oui les maudits, tu ne les connais pas ?

Brian : Bein le seul maudit dans la salle ce serait moi, surtout que ma belle mère vient ce week end.

Farnsworth : Hé bien le terme de maudit serait scientifiquement inapproprié, le terme de mutant serait plus approprié car leur gêne ont mutés suites aux radiations gamma survenus...ZZZZZ

Brian : C'est qui ce vieux croûton ?

Technicien : Le Professeur Hubert Farnsworth, un grand scientifique du monde moderne.

Brian : Et pourquoi il est à poil ?

Farnsworth : Hein que quoi !?

Mike : Le Monsieur vous demande pourquoi vous être tout nu ?

Farnsworth : Ah ça ! C'est parce que j'ai pas retrouvé mon pyjama ce matin.

Brian : Et pourquoi il est là au faite ?

Farnsworth : Bonne nouvelle mes amis, je viens d'appeler les pompiers pour qu'il éteigne le feu.

Brian :Quel feu ?

Farnsworth : J'ai jamais parlé de feu.

Brian :OK c'est bon je me casse.

Farnsworth : Vous ne pouvez pas, j'ai bloqué la porte avec ma dernière invention, le chewing gum indestructible, il résiste jusqu'à une force de 1 000 tonne en pleine face.

Brian :Je vais le buté ce vieux.

Technicien :Tiens vla une hache !

Mike : Bon, on se retrouve à l'année prochaine, le temps de débloquer la porte, à plus.


	14. Episode 13 : Jeudi 1 Janvier 2015

Brian : Putain de merde, j'ai la dalle !

Technicien : Léon est derrière la porte, il dit que la solution à notre problème arrive.

Brian : J'ai limite envie de bouffer le cadavre du vieux.

Technicien : Bon occupez vous de distraire les auditeurs.

Mike : Hé bien chères auditeurs, comme vous l'entendez on a pas encore résolu le problème de la porte mais c'est pour bientôt, en attendant comment va le monde me dirait vous ?

Brian : Parles nous du clown que les fromages qui puent ont élus comme président, je l'aime bien lui.

Mike : François Hollande ?

Brian : Oui, c'est quoi ses résolutions pour les sortir de la crise ?

Mike : Il a dit( qu'ils ont enfin trouver le moyen de faire baisser le chômage et que les français devaient se tenir les boules jusqu'à Juillet où il fera une méditation astrale pour faire apparaître la mère de CJ, puis il s'est endormi complètement bourré sur son pupitre en direct.

Brian : J'ai envie d'aller en France rien que pour écouter ses blagues.

Mike : Mais ce n'est pas un humoriste Brian, c'est un homme politique.

Brian : C'est pareil.

Technicien : La porte est ouverte !

Albert : Solide vous dites ? Je l'ai trouvé fragile cette porte quand je l'ai défoncé à coup de poing.

Léon : Voici la solution à votre problème.

Albert : Léon S Kennedy ?

Léon : Ah le célèbre Albert Wesker, depuis le temps que je voulais vous rencontrer personnellement.

Albert : De même, j'en ais un peu marre de Chris et de ses gros muscles.

Léon : Comment va votre fils ?

Albert : Qui ? Ah Jake, il ne sait pas que je suis vivant et j'ai pas envie de lui dire.

Léon : Allez; venez, je vous paye un verre.

Albert : Merci, je peu inviter mes prostitués ?

Technicien : Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

Brian : Bon mettez de la musique, je me casse pour enfin pouvoir bouffer.


	15. Episode 14 : Vendredi 2 Janvier 2015

Mike : Hello, C'est Mike and Brian et on se retrouve pour votre émission, ZombRadio, la radio des zombies !

Brian : (Tousse)J'ai une toux (Tousse), peux pas trop parler (Tousse)

Mike : Brian étant malade, j'ai fais venir notre Ancien Technicien pour qu'il parle à sa place la plupart du temps.

Ex Technicien : Ça ne me manquait pas de venir ici.

Mike : Alors pourquoi vous avez accepter de revenir ici ?

Ex Technicien : Pour foutre les nerfs au nouveau.

Technicien : Enfin nouveau, je suis là depuis Septembre.

Ex Technicien : Ouais ouais ta gueule.

Sulfura : Arrêtez.

Mike : Hé oui nous avons aujourd'hui en notre compagnie Sulfura Westher.

Ex Technicien : C'est qui l'autre pouffiasse ?

Sulfura : J'aime pas les insultes (Le décapite)

Technicien : Elle l'a buté !

Brian : (Tousse) Je l'aime déjà (Tousse)

Mike : Hé bien comment vous allez Sulfura ?

Sulfura : Bien.

Mike : Vous n'êtes pas très causante.

Sulfura : En effet.

Technicien : J'ai appelé la police.

Sulfura : Tu ne devais pas faire ça (Lui tranche un bras)

Technicien : AAAAHHHHHH ! (Se vide de son sang)

Brian : (Tousse) J'y vais (Tousse)

Sulfura : Moi aussi.

Policier : NRPD, restez où vous êtes !

Sulfura : Tu es tout seul ?

Policier : Non ! (Tire) Lâchez moi !

Sulfura : On va s'amuser.

Mike : Brian, attends moi !


	16. Episode 15 : Samedi 3 Janvier 2015

Mike : Hello tout le monde, c'est Mike et Brian, et on se retrouve pour ZombRadio, la radio des zonzons !

Brian : Bonne Année !

Mike : C'est déjà passé Brian.

Brian : Je m'en fous. Bonne Année !

Mike : Aujourd'hui émission un peu spécial, nous allons recevoir à la chaîne 8 survivants de l'Incident de Raccoon City et chacun de ses survivants vont nous racontés comment ils ont vécus la catastrophe.

Brian : Ouais pourquoi pas, je dormirais en attendant.

Mike : Commençons par Kevin Ryman.

Kevin : Bein j'étais flic à cette époque, j'ai même essayé de faire partir du S.T.A.R.S. mais ils ne me voulaient pas. Au début quand o, s'est fait attaqué au bar j'ai pas cru que c'était des zombies, mais bon quand ils ont bouffés le barman j'ai direct comprit, alors je me suis barré avec Cindy et Mark. Plus tard j'ai continué à suivre Cindy au zoo puis je me suis paumé dans la forêt, pour trouver finalement mon chemin au commissariat où j'ai aidé les flics restant ainsi que George et Cindy à faire évacuer le plus de monde que possible. Et le dernier jour je me suis barré en hélico avec Alyssa, Yoko et George.

Mike : Merci de votre témoignage, au tour de Mark Wilkins.

Mark : Hé bien c'était comme au Vietnam, dés le début de l'attaque des viet, j'ai perdu mon ami Bob. Ensuite j'ai traversé de nombreuses épreuves dans cette jungle dense avant de trouver une sortie possible le 1 octobre. J'ai aidé deux scientifiques d'Umbrella qui avaient retournés leur vestes à s'enfuir avec l'aide de Cindy et Jim, mais on a pas tous réussit à fuir, entre un tyrant et un sniper fous de la gâchette qui se sont mit sur nos routes, j'ai rien pu faire.

Mike : Vous avez fait de votre mieux Mark, Jim Chapman.

Jim : Yo man, moi les monstres, ils m'ont ignorés la plupart du temps mais bon j'avoue avoir chié dans mon froc à chaque fois que je voyais un zombi, quoi de plus normal. Quant à mon historie rien de bien passionnant à part quand j'avais du m'abriter sur mon lieu de travail avec Mark et Yoko, et qu'on s'est fait attaqué par des puces géantes. Heureusement j'ai pus m'enfuir et à la fin je me suis tiré en camion avec mark, j'étais salement amoché à ce moment là.

Mike : On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance d'être encore vivant, George Hamilton.

George : Jé ou dé la chance d'avoir sourvécou moi aussi. Mon prémier réflexe était dé rétourner sour mon lieu dé travail pour voir si il y avait quelque jolies bambinettes à sauver. Mais à par des sangsous, il n'y avait niente. J'ai continoué à souivre Cindy et Allysa et finalemente, lé jour final, mon ami Peter m'a donné rendez vous à l'ouniversité. Mais à mon arrivé, il était morte. Poui on s'est séparé moi et mon équipé mais jé mé souis fais bouffé par oun réquin dé mon coté. Après oune loutte acharné, jé l'ai boutté et jé mé souis enfouis avec les autres.

Brian : J'ai rien comprit mais au suivant.

David : Moi c'est David King, voila. Quoi vous voulez savoir mon histoire ? Bon tout le monde pense que j'étais plombier mais c'est faux, j'étais déguisé pour un contrat, je devais éliminé le barman au bar ce soir là, les zombies l'ont eu avant moi, alors je suis parti. Mais je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un hôtel en feu avec Koyo et une blondasse, finalement j'ai réussis à m'enfuir. Finalement j'ai réussis à les éviter jusqu'au derneir jour où je suis venu en aide à deux scientifiques qui voulaient partir en hélico, finalement je les ais laissé crevé avec la tapette, le bougnoule et la serveuse et je me suis barré avec l'hélico. Voila.

Brian : Toi t'as l'air cool, je t'aime bien.

Alyssa : Alyssa Ashcroft, journaliste, je travaillais à la gazette local à l'époque et j'en ais traversé bien des épreuves, celle dont je me rappel le plus c'est la fois où moi, George et Yoko, nous avons suivi un étrange homme dans une forêt et qu'on s'est retrouvé dans un hôpital abandonné aillant appartenu à Umbrella et un de mes collègues Kurt y était mort il y a quelque années plus tôt sans que je le sache. J'ai pus le venger et détruire l'hospice. Le jour J, j'ai suis George avec Yoko à l'université, il y avait aussi l'autre, Kevin.

Mike : Bien, à toi Yoko Suzuki.

Yoko : Hé bien je pensais être une gamine ordinaire à l'époque mais tout ceci m'a réveillé des souvenirs, j'ai appris en visitant le labo de Birkin et l'université de Peter, que j'avais travaillé pour Umbrella mais suite à une expérience qui s'est mal passé, je me suis enfuis. Mais j'ai lutté pour rattraper mes erreurs et j'ai témoigné à mainte reprise contre Umbrella au tribunal.

Mike : De nombreuses personne devraient prendre exemple sur toi. On finit avec Cindy Lennox.

Cindy : A l'époque je travaillais au J'S Bar et j'ai assisté impuissante à la mort de Will, mon ami et le barman. Je me suis ensuite enfuit avec Kevin et Mark avant de partir vers le zoo où les survivants devaient être évacué. Kevin m'avait suivi car il avait le béguin pour moi, même si moi j'en avais pour George que j'avais rencontré au cours de l'épidémie. Et la petit Yoko aussi était de la partie, on a affronté ensemble des animaux devenus des monstres horribles, alors qu'ils étaient trop choux avant ça. Mais avec notre optimiste, on a réussit à survivre toute une semaine dans ce chaos totale et finalement j'ai pus m'enfuir avec Mark et Jim le dernier jour juste avant l'explosion, David nous aillant abandonné.

Mike : Hé bien je suis content que vous ayez tous témoigné de ce que vous avez vécus, sur ce je laisse le mot de la fin pour Brian.

Brian : Je me suis fais un nouvel ami.

David : Allez viens, on va picoler et si ça ne plait à ton ami, on l'emmerde.

Brian : Bien dit.

George : Ma femme écoute cette radio, chérie, voici ton morceau préféré.


	17. Episode 16 : Dimanche 4 Janvier 2015

Mike : Salut salut salut les internautes ! C'est votre duo préféré de ZombRadio, la radio des zombies !

Brian : Oh putain ça me rappel la fois où le zombie était venu.

Mike : Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler.

Brian : C'est vrais que c'était dégueulasse.

Mike : En tout cas si vous entendez du bruit, c'est des ouvriers qui sont encore entrain de nettoyer le carnage que Sulfura à fait avant hier.

Ouvrier : Et c'est pas facile, ça c'est sur.

Brian : J'adore notre nouveau technicien.

Krauser : J'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier, mais Léon ne m'en a jamais laissé la possibilité.

Mike : Décrivez nous vos relations avec lui.

Krauser : On s'aimait bien, on voulait même se marier mais comme j'ai fait une carrière de vilain, on est devenu ennemi.

Brian : OKAY... Bon Mike que ce passe t-il d'intéressant dernièrement ?

Mike : Hé bien il y le fameux selfie de Léon et Wesker qui a fait le buzz sur internet, tout le monde a été étonné de voir qu'ils sont devenus potes.

Brian : On parle du mec qui a plaqué Krauser parce qu'il était devenu méchant.

Krauser : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, je reviens, j'ai un truc à faire.

Ouvrier : Marchez pas là, c'est de la peinture fraîche !

Mike : Bon accueillons tout de suite notre invité du jour !

Batman : I'm Batman !

Brian : J'espère qu'il sait dire autre chose que ça.

Batman : Je ne suis pas un Batdébile.

Mike : Alors Monsieur Batou, racontez nous un peu votre histoire.

Batman : Bein tout à commencé quand j'élevais des Batprostitués, un jour un mec du nom de Joker arrive et tenta de me les voler, alors je sortis mon Batfouet et je l'étrangla jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un élan de fumé. C'est là que j'ai croisé Robin, on s'est marié, nous eûmes beaucoup d'enfants et la suite vous la connaissait.

Brian : Sérieux !?

Batman : Non c'était une Batblague, au revoir.

Mike : Notre invité vient de partir.

Brian : Et qu'est ce qu'il fait Krauser ? Il n'est toujours pas revenu.

Mike : On le saura une autre fois, j'espère que cette émission vous a plus, en avant la musique !


	18. Episode 17 : Lundi 5 Janvier 2015

Brian : Vous allez rigolez, Mike est à l'hosto après un malheureux accident de travail et Krauser n'est pas là actuellement, donc je suis un peu le seul à tout gérer dans le studio et donc...

Albert : C'est la fête !

David : Et le king est dans la place !

Brian : La Crise, Cuba, la Corée du nord et tout le blabla on s'en fout aujourd'hui !

Albert : J'ai fais venir Halle Berry.

Halle : J'étais obligé de m'habiller en tornade ?

Dominique : Tu es plus belle comme ça ma chère, peut on parler bourse si ça ne te dérange pas.

Brian : Strauss-Kahn est avec nous, l'un des rares français que j'aime bien.

Gilbert : En attendant viens danser, sous les sunlights des tropiques !

Bâton : Désoler les gars, j'étais obligé de l'amener, sinon les voisins auraient appelés la police.

Albert : Cette fois ci t'as intérêt à ce qu'il ne chie pas sur le canapé.

Francky : Fruit de la passion, tu veux mon zizi ?

Clara : Oui oui oui oui.

Dominique : Miami miam, je dois avouer que je préfère les Clara Morgane.

Halle : Non mais je rêve, il me jette pour une actrice de cul.

Clara : Qu'est ce que t'as dis pétasse !?

Halle : Sale chienne !

Albert : A poil les gonzesses !

Stive : J'approuve complètement.

Wiggum : Police, à ce qu'il parait il y a des donuts et vous m'avez pas invité ?

Brian : J'ai pensé à toi et je t'en ais laissé quelques uns.

Bâton : Il est a qui le chien ?

Scooby-Doo : Un chien, où ça ?

Dominique : Désoler pour la tenue je sors de la douche, Francis est content de cette fête.

David : C'est qui Francis ?

Dominique : C'est lui (Ouvre son peignoir) Et t'as vu, il a mit un smoking.

Rambo : Désoler pour le retard, il y avait des viet sur l'autoroute.

Brian : Ah merde j'ai oublié de couper, tout le monde nous entend.

Albert : Ils vont entendre ça (Lâche un pet)

Brian : Arf, t'es dégueulasse, je coupe tout.


	19. Episode 18 : Mardi 6 Janvier 2015

Stive : Bonjour les gens, c'est Mike...

Brian : Non toi c'est Stive.

Stive : Ah oui c'est vrais. Et donc je remplace Mike aujourd'hui. Voila.

Brian : Mais continue de lire ton texte !

Stive : On se retrouve pour BomRadio, la radio des bombes.

Brian : Il sait lire au moins ?

Krauser : Oui, normalement.

Stive : On apprend aujourd'hui, juste à l'instant, c'est incroyable, qu'une photo de Léon portant la robe de sa femme Ada Wong a été publié sur Facebook et Tweeter, il aurait été photographié à l'insu de son plein gré.

Krauser : Hé hé hé, c'est bien fait pour sa gueule, il n'avait pas qu'à traîner avec Wesker.

Stive : Nous accueillons pour commenter cet événement la robe d'Ada Wong.

Robe : Hé bien tout à commencé un nuit de caribou, tabernacle !

Brian : Il ne faut surtout pas que je me pose de questions.

Krauser : Une robe qui parle !

Robe : Un humain qui parle !

Brian : Et c'est repartit pour du n'importe quoi.

Stive : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur le prompteur ?

Brian : Mike me manque.

Stive : Et nous allons accueillir un invité exceptionnel, Besmer !

Messmer : On dit Messmer.

Stive : C'est pareil !

Messmer : En tout cas aujourd'hui, nous allons faire de l'hypnose.

Brian : Ah bon !? Je pensais qu'on vous avez engagé pour faire la cuisine monsieur l'hypnotiseur !

Stive : Il vient faire la cuisine ?

Messmer : Eu... OK. Madame la robe, croyez vous à l'hypnose ?

Robe : Bien sur que non, tabernacle !

Brian : C'est l'avalanche des canadiens aujourd'hui.

Messmer : A 3 vous dormez ! 1, 2, 3, dormez ! Vous êtes bien relaxé et détendu. Quand vous vous réveillerez vous penserez que vous êtes un pantalon. attention, 1, 2, 3, réveillez vous !

Robe : Qu'est ce que vous me regardez comme ça, nom d'un caribou, je suis un pantalon.

Brian : Mais ça se voit qu'elle surjoue !

Robe : C'est faux !

Messmer : Même moi je le vois.

Brian : Tu ne peu pas faire dormir Krauser à la place.

Krauser : Hé non, c'est pas prévu ça !

Messmer : Brian dormez !

Krauser : Oh bon dieu ça marche, vous pouvez l'emmener loin d'ici ?

Messmer : Bien sur, et allez voir mon spectacle.

Robe : Mais je vous le jure, je suis un pantalon !

Stive : C'est le moment d'écouter un psy.

Krauser : Mais non du Psy !

Stive : Si tu veux.


	20. Episode 19 : Mercredi 7 Janvier 2015

Mike : Hé les gars, personne n'a vu Brian aujourd'hui ?

Illustre Inconnu : Non.

Krauser : Sa femme est enceinte, il pourra pas venir avant un moment.

Mike : Bizarre, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Krauser : Bon tais toi et présente l'émission !

Maxime : Moi j'aime pas ça.

Mike : En tout cas bienvenue à tous pour votre émission du jour de ZombRadio. Bref les gardes cotes italiens ont repêchés ce matin un nouveau navire à la dérive transportant cette fois ci des armes biologiques, le BSAA est intervenu avec l'équipe Tango Européenne sous la direction de Holt Valentine. Miraculeusement, il n'y a eu aucun mort, juste 13 blessés mais ils s'en sortiront.

Maxime : Les armes biologiques ça me dégoûte.

Mike : Tu veux faire ta promo ?

Maxime : Ouais regardez mes vidéos, elles des dizaines de vues c'est incroyable, vous avez même des invités incroyables comme Stive ou Alexa...

Mike : Ouais ouais c'est bon on a comprit.

Maxime : Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

Mike : Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Brian.

Krauser : Tu fais pas chier avec ça, j'ai dis !

Maxime : En tout cas on devait avoir comme invité aujourd'hui Elsa la reine des neiges, mais elle a fait une fugue de sa loge, donc pas d'invités aujourd'hui.

Mike : On nous annonce à l'instant, que Morane, vient de devenir la première fusée à avoir atterri sur Xelon 24. Les hommes de Cro-Magnon viennent s'en sortir et de mourir en posant le premier pas sur cette planète.

Maxime : Ce n'est pas un premier pas pour l'homme mais un grand pas pour la débilité.

Mike : Non la débilité c'est quand Gilbert Montagné se fout en slip et se frotte contre le bassin des otaries.

Maxime : Tu marque un point.

Mike : Bon c'est déjà la fin de l'émission, si jamais vous avez des nouvelles de Brian chers auditeurs, prévenez nous.

Brian : Oh putain, enfin arrivé !

Mike : Brian !?

Brian : Où est Messmer que je le bute !?

Mike : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Brian : Cet enfoiré m'a endormi lors de l'émission d'hier et ce matin je me suis réveillé à Tokyo putain, chez les sushis merde !

Krauser : Bon je crois qu'il est temps de couper.

Brian : Hé attends toi aussi t'es de mèche !

Krauser : Eu non (Se barre en courant)

Brian : Hé reviens connard !

Maxime : Bon je crois qu'il est temps de mettre de la musique.


	21. Episode 20 : Jeudi 8 Janvier 2015

Mike : Hello everybody, c'est Mike and Brian ! ZomzomzombRadio ! La Radio des zombies !

Brian : Oulah, calme toi.

Mike : Et aujourd'hui on a un invité spécial, Jeremy Verdier.

Jeremy : Mes graphismes sont low. Bonjour à tous.

Mike : Et un invité un peu moins connu, Kratos.

Kratos : GROOOOAAAA !

Brian : Oh putain de bordel de merde !

Jeremy : Oh la la, qu'il est blanc ! Avant il était black.

Mike : Alors pourquoi vous êtes venu Kratos ?

Jeremy : Encore une cinématique ultra mal faite.

Kratos : Les Dieux m'ont envoyés détruire Sulfura car je suis lié à Arès par un pacte du sang.

Brian : J'aurais du rester au lit ce matin.

Jeremy : Oh il y a un oiseau qui vient de s'écraser la tête contre la fenêtre.

Mike : Pourquoi les Dieux Grecs veulent tuer Sulfura ?

Kratos : Parce que c'est un paradoxe temporel à elle toute seule. Avoir 23 ans en 2014 alors qu'elle est né en 95, c'est pas possible. GROOAAA !

Jeremy : C'est la magie.

Brian : Bon qui aime Sulfura au faites ?

Jeremy : Je joue au ukulélé, et je crame les rats à Stive.

Brian : Tu sers à quoi enfaîte toi ? Pourquoi on t'as invité ?

Stive : Ukulélé Mamadou Américain !

Jeremy : Je ne suis pas mort trop souvent contre Fantomas.

Kratos : Caisse ! Détruire !

Mike : Dernières question Kratos, est ce que vous côtoyez les autres Dieux des autres religions ?

Kratos : Non je les butes.

Mike : Bon bein voila une émission qui se termine correctement.

Brian : C'est parce que Krauser n'est pas là.

Mike : Allez écoutez tout de suite Le Lien de Gregory Lemarchal.


	22. Episode 21 : Vendredi 9 Janvier 2015

Mike : Attention, l'émission d'aujourd'hui est particulière.

Brian : Tout se passera bien ?

Mike : Non, nous aurons 3 chefs d'états aujourd'hui.

Brian : S'ils viennent à mourir durant l'émission, on ne sera pas dans la merde.

Mike : Accueillons tout de suite le président le plus cool du monde, Barack Obama.

Barack : Yeah mec.

Mike : Puis celui le plus mou du monde, François Hollande.

François : Gné hé !

Mike : Et pour finir le plus flippant, Vladimir Poutine.

Vladimir : Salut.

Barack : Hé mec, décrispe toi un peu !

Vladimir : Toi l'américain, ta gueule.

François : Mais calmez vous les mecs.

Vladimir : Le Français, toi tu la ferme ou je coupe les gazs.

François : Je t'aime bien Poutine, tu n'as pas perdu un peu de poids ?

Vladimir : J'aime mieux ça.

Mike : Parlons tout de suite de l'Ukraine.

Vladimir : Non toi pas parler de ça.

Mike : Mais je parle de ce que je veux.

Brian : Mike, je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Vladimir : Moi écraser séparatiste Ukrainiens et moi t'écraser avec un char d'assaut si toi pas changer de sujet.

Mike : Parlons de la Chine qui a détrôné les Etats unis pour le PIB.

Vladimir : AH ! AH ! AH !

Mike : Vous allez bien monsieur Poutine ?

Vladimir : Moi rigoler de défaite américaine.

Barack : C'est pas drôle mec.

Vladimir : Si, ça très drôle. AH ! AH ! AH !

François : J'ai faim, je mangerais bien un pépito.

Mike : Bon j'espère que cette émission vous aura plus et on écoute tout de suite une musique communiste.

Vladimir : C'est bien, nouveau chien chien pour moi.


	23. Episode 22 : Samedi 10 Janvier 2015

Mike : Wesch les jeunes, c'est Mike and Brian le bouffon.

Brian : Mais je t'emmerde !

Mike : Ziva c'est ZombRadio, les radio des zombies gros.

Brian : Tu nous fait quoi là enfaîte ?

Mike : C'est une idée de Krauser.

Krauser : Je voulais qu'on se rapproche mieux des jeunes de banlieue.

Brian : Tu décide encore d'un truc à la con comme ça sans mon accord, je te refais slip slip pan pan !

Krauser : Non pas slip slip pan pan ! Je te promet de te prévenir la prochaine fois.

Brian : C'est bien.

Mike : Bon la seule info intéressante d'aujourd'hui est le prochain film adapté du livre de Valérie Trierweiler, ex premirèe dame de France, qui avait fait le tour du monde et ridiculisé encore plus le président en fonction.

Brian : Bien fait pour sa gueule, faudrait que Michelle Obama fasse pareille.

Mike : Ou pas.

Brian : En tout cas les invités d'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui les ais choisis pour bien foutre les nerfs à l'autre con. Faites un triomphe pour Léon S Kennedy et Albert Wesker.

Albert : Je vous jure que j'ai rien à voir avec l'attentat de Mercredi !

Léon : De quoi !?

Mike : Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

Albert : En France, Charlie Hebdo.

Brian : Eu ça ne nous a même pas traversé la tête que tu sois impliqué là dedans.

Albert : Ouf j'ai eu peur.

Léon : Enfaîte pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?

Brian : Pour foutre les nerfs à l'autre, hein !?

Krauser : En tout cas la leçon que nous apprend ce drame, c'est qu'il faut rire de tout sinon vous voyez ce que ça engendre.

Brian : Ça je le sais déjà, le premier mot que j'ai dis quand j'étais petit c'était "Rire", ça prouve tout.

Krauser : J'aurais pensé que c'était Juif, musulman ou un truc du genre.

Albert : Non ça c'est plutôt toi, je me rappel encore de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, j'étais à poil avec une poire dans la main et une jeune vierge...

Mike : Non non c'est bon, les auditeurs ne veulent pas savoir !

Léon : Au faite, pourquoi je suis venu ?

Brian : Maintenant que vous parlez de ça, je commence à flipper. Imaginez que pendant que l'on travail, des intégristes armés débarquent et nous fusille tous.

Islamiste : Allah Akbar ! Eu merde vous avez gâchez notre effet de surprise.

Brian : (Sort un fusil à pompe) Vous ne bougez plus ou je vous bute !

Islamiste : Du calme, on vient en ami.

Léon : Enfin j'ai dû mal à croire un mec qui dit ça avec une kalash dans la main.

Islamiste : Quoi ça !? C'est notre brosse à dent électrique !.

Brian : Mais bien sur.

Islamiste : Laisses tomber Marmoude, fais tout péter.

Marmoude : Bonne Année ! (Se fait péter en direct).


	24. Episode 23 : Dimanche 11 Janvier 2015

Mike : Je penses que je peu le faire.

Léon : Ne l'a fait pas à moi, je vois que tu es aux bords des larmes, allez vas voir ton ami, je m'occupe de l'émission.

Mike : Merci Léon, t'es un vrais pote. (S'en va)

Léon : Bonjour à tous à toutes c'est Léon S Kennedy, ZombRadio, tout le tralala. Hier nous avons été coupé brutalement car nous avons été victime d'un attentat à la bombe humaine. Les terroristes y sont restés et deux d'entre nous, Brian Smith et Jack Krauser, sont actuellement à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Je remplacerais d'ailleurs Mike aujourd'hui. Accueillons d'abord notre premier invité qui vient parler de son livre et du futur film adapté de celui ci, Valérie Trierweiler, Merci pour ce moment.

Valérie : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Léon : Non mais c'est le titre de votre bouquin.

Valérie : Oh pardon, la bourde !

Léon : Alors première question que je voudrais vous poser, c'est, est ce que vous baisez ?

Valérie : Pardon !?

Léon : J'ai dis quoi ?

Valérie : Vous me demandiez si je baisais.

Léon : Hé bien merci pour ce moment partagé avec nous ,au revoir Valérie.

Valérie : Quoi mais je...

Léon : Casses toi où je te viole !

Valérie : OK...

Léon : Au tour maintenant d'un certain Jérôme...

Jérôme : Désoler, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester.

Léon : Ah bon pourquoi ?

Jérôme : Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée pour tuer Gilbert Montagné, bon aller à plus.

Léon : Ce fut court. Passons à Chris Redfield et Jake Muller.

Jake : Je préfère que tu m'appel Jake Wesker, Léon.

Léon : Ouais bon alors je vous ais invité pour reparler de mon mariage avec Ada.

Chris : Vous vous êtes marié !?

Léon : Bah oui, t'étais même présent ce jour là.

Chris : J'ai dû oublier.

Jake : Je me souviens de l'intervention de Gilbert Montagné, c'est drôle mais même si il nous a sauvé, de ce qui a été provoqué par sa faute au passage, je le hais toujours.

Léon : T'inquiète moi aussi.

Chris : Je crois que mes muscles ont encore grossis.

Léon : Bon bein merci à vous les gars, quant à nous, on se retrouve prochainement avec le retour de Mike et j'espère de Brian.


	25. Episode 24 : Lundi 12 Janvier 2015

Brian : Je me demande vraiment ce que je fous là.

Charb : T'es pas le seul. 5 jours que je suis là et Dieu me brise déjà les burnes.

Dieu : Bon allez faites pas chier, j'ai juste besoin de vous pour animer l'émission radio, après je vous renvois à l'au delà des athées.

Brian : Bon bein salut les gens c'est Brian Smith et Stéphane Charbonnier pour Paradis FM, les radio des anges.

Charb : Une nouvelle radio pour vous les chrétiens décédés, bordel pourquoi j'ai accepté ce boulot ?

Brian : Et évidemment on se recevra que des chrétiens décédés en invité, au moins on est deux à se plaindre.

Dieu : Non mais taisez vous et faites ce que je vous ais demandé.

Charb : J'en connais qui seront déçu en voyant Dieu.

Brian : Enfin bon voici notre première invité, tiens sa tête me dis quelque chose.

Kevin Carter : C'est normal, c'est toi qui m'a buté abruti.

Brian : Si seulement je pouvais le faire une deuxième fois.

Dieu : Pas de violence chez moi.

Charb : Pour éviter une nouvelle tuerie, nouvel invité.

Mackinley : Je regrette d'être allé chez Gilbert Montagné et ce con est toujours libre, où va t-on ?

Charb : Moi de mon coté, les mecs qui m'ont tués sont morts, j'espère que Riss et les autres sont sortiront sans nous.

Mackinley : Bon j'y vais comme tout le monde s'en branle de moi, ils peuvent tous crever en bahahahahahahah (Fais une chute en Enfer)

Dieu : Il l'aura mérité.

Brian : Et pour finir voici tous les techniciens que ZombRadio ait connu, tous décéder maintenant même le derneir.

Jack : Tout est de ta faute.

Ex Technicien : J'espère que Kratos tuera Sulfura.

Technicien : Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle.

Charb : C'est fous tous ces invités sympas que l'on a.

Brian : En tout cas la musique nous appelle, c'est le tout nouveau clip de Bob Marley : "Putain 30 ans !" qu'on va diffuser sur Paradis FM, la radio des anges.

Charb : On a fini, c'est bon je me casse.

Brian : Moi aussi ras le bol de Dieu.

Dieu : Crétins.


	26. Episode 25 : Mardi 13 Janvier 2015

Mike : Brian est mort, Krauser aussi, je suis maintenant seul à gérer le studio. Léon étant en mission à l'autre bout du monde, il ne pourra m'aider. Accueillons tout de suite l'invité du jour pour ZombRadio, la radio des pffff...

Del Soluce : Mec, calme toi, c'est juste un moment moment à passer.

Mike : Ta gueule.

Del Soluce : Mouais bon, moi c'est Phil Grisou, alias Del Soluce, le roi des soluces et chef du groupe de truand de Strasbourg.

Mike : L'émission va couler, à quoi bon continuer ?

Del Soluce : Hé bein on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Mike : Je suis au bout du rouleau.

Del Soluce : Espérons que l'invitée du jour te remonte le morale.

Ada : Surveille la voiture.

Robe : Nom d'un caribou, d'accord tabernacle.

Mike : Pourquoi il n'a pas tiré sur l'islamiste ?

Ada : Il va bien votre pote ?

Del Soluce : Ouais, un moment moment à passer, sinon vous allez bien ?

Ada : Oui tant qu'il n'y a pas de zombies qui essayent de me tuer.

Del Soluce : Le mariage s'est bien passé ?

Ada : On peut dire ça hormis quand les clodos nous ont attaqués et le faite que Gilbert ait balancé un dictionnaire sur le maire, ça pouvait aller.

Del Soluce : Alors qu'est ce que ça va changer pour vous ce mariage ?

Ada : Beaucoup de chose, j'envisage même de changer de boulot pour donc pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec Léon.

Del Soluce : Comment bosser avec lui au gouvernement américain.

Ada : Je pensais à vendeuse de kebab mais ça aussi ça me va.

Del Soluce : En tout cas merci d'être venu.

Ada : Vous êtes sur qu'il va bien ?

Mike : Vie de merde ! (Se braque un flingue contre sa tête)

Del Soluce : Oh Mike baisse ton arme !

Mike : Je n'ai plus gout à la vie sans Brian !

Del Soluce : Mec tu crois que c'est ce qu'il voudrait ? Que tu abandonne ? Non ! Alors baisse ton pistolet avant de faire une connerie.

Mike : OK (Baisse son arme)

Del Soluce : Ouf.

Mike : (La braque sur Del et Tire) Crève !

Del Soluce : (Est mortellement touché) Arg !

Ada : Bon moi j'y vais, ma robe m'attend.

Mike : J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Del Soluce : Monde de merde... (Meurt)


	27. Episode 26 : Mercredi 14 Janvier 2015

Léon : Tu pense tenir le coup cette fois ci ?

Mike : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris mes calmants et antidépresseurs, et puis mon psychologue, le Docteur Ian Bennett est présent.

Ian : Bonjour.

Léon : En tout cas on a reçu un message Facebook de Erza Josse qui était triste d'apprendre la mort de Del Soluce, ce dernier aurait glisser sur une peau de banane puis s'est prit une balle en atterrissant...Hum hum.

Mike : Je me demande comment les gens ont fait pour me croire.

Ian : Que dites vous ?

Mike : Non rien.

Léon : Continuez d'envoyer vos commentaires sur Facebook, ou poster un commentaire à la suite du ZombRadio si vous voulez que je brise le 4ème mur.

Ian : Je peu vos proscrire un rendez vous avec moi car je pense que vous en avez besoin.

Léon : Non je vais bien. (Balance sa mèche) Le monde est en deuil suite aux attentats survenues en France dernièrement, l'attaque à Charlie Hebdo, la prise d'otage et le retranchement des deux tireurs, que d'action, ça me rappel mon job.

Mike : Sauf que toi t'es un agent secret, normalement tu fais ça dans la discrétion, limite tu fais passé tes meurtres pour autre chose.

Léon : Ça c'était il y a dix ans. Maintenant je suis Stallone, les journalistes sont déjà au courant de mes interventions et sont déjà présent quand j'arrive, entrain d'interviewer mes ennemis aussi paumé que moi.

Ian : Très intéressant continuez.

Léon : Sauf qu'un jour, ils se sont fait tuer par mes ennemis, des Russes, et j'ai rien pus faire pour empêcher ça.

Ian : Il faut lutter contre ce chagrin.

Léon : Non mais ta gueule toi ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

Mike : Bon voici le moment que vous attendez tous, les invitées, et cette fois ci nous accueillons mademoiselle Jill Valentine et Claire Redfield.

Jill : Salut.

Claire : Youdlie, Yodlie, You !

Léon : Alors Claire, t'as trouvé comment mon mariage ?

Claire : De une, j'étais pas invitée, de deux, c'est avec MOI que tu aurais dû être marié et pas avec l'autre pétasse chinoise.

Léon : On en a déjà parlé.

Claire : Connard.

Léon : Et toi Jill ?

Jill : J'attends que Chris se décide enfin à passer à l'acte et se marier avec moi. Au lieu de passer son temps à bouffer, jouer aux jeux vidéos et exhiber ses gros muscles.

Léon : OK, bon bein merci d'être venu.

Claire : Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate, vivement que Wesker ressuscite Steve.

Jill : Je vais appeler Chris. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Mike : Allez tout de suite One More Time des Daft Punk.


	28. Episode 27 : Jeudi 15 Janvier 2015

Léon : Où est Mike ?

Ian : Je lui ais conseillé de rester chez lui aujourd'hui pour se reposer.

Léon : Bon je vais être seul à présenter l'émission d'aujourd'hui.

Ian : Mais je suis là.

Léon : N'ai je pas été assez clair dans ce que je viens de dire ?

Ian : Je vous ferais interner.

Léon : Ouais ouais, en attendant laissez moi présenter mon émission.

Ian : D'accord je me tais.

Léon : Hello les gens...

Canne : Tu me le rends après, hein ?

Claire : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Léon : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Gilbert : Avec moi ! On va s'aimer, comme un poulpe avec sa grand mère !

Léon : Oh non, pas l'autre abruti !

Claire : C'est mon nouveau petit ami, na !

Léon : Sérieusement, t'es venu juste pour ça ?

Claire : Ouais, hi hi hi hi hi hi !

Léon : T'es qu'une gamine.

Clint : Ça dérange si je squatte vos chiottes ?

Léon : Vous êtes qui ?

Clint : Oh moi, un simple pilote du BSAA, équipe Tango européenne, et ami de Holt Valentine.

Léon : Non mais faites comme chez vous, je vous dérange pas !

Jack : Inspecteur Jack Cortis de la criminel, je viens arrêter Gilbert Montagné.

Léon : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait cet imbécile ?

Jack : Il a usurpé l'identité de Gilbert Montagné lors d'une partie de poker.

Claire : Hé tu ne touche pas à mon Gilbert, vas t'acheter le tiens si t'en veux un !

Gilbert : AH !

Ian : Il y a de la folie dans l'air, je note.

Léon : Pitié achevez moi.

Jack : Me forçais pas à vous arrêter vous aussi.

Claire : J'ai buté plein de gars d'Umbrella à moi tout seul alors tu me fais pas peur !

Léon : J'achève l'émission maintenant, car j'en peux plus.


	29. Episode 28 : Vendredi 16 Janvier 2015

**[Gloups ! Je suis un poisson - Plus rien n'est pareil]**

Mike : J'ai un nouveau reflet qui me surprend, quand je veux fixer la glace.

Brian : Le sourire d'Mike qui me fait face, coulant de mon cœur débordant.

Mike : Moi qui ne voyais que ses yeux, que ses dents, ses cheveux.

Brian : Voila que l'amour me toise, dans ton regard.

Mike : Et soudain plus rien n'est pareil, c'est comme si on me crevait un œil.

Brian : Et soudain une bombe se réveille, j'ai touché le ciel.

Mike : Et soudain plus rien n'est pareil, je suis un autre moi même.

Brian : Et soudain je me fais chié, je n'entends plus rien.

Mike : Sa mort se révèle comme un grand cratère, un bon jour d'hiver.

Brian : Le destin a fait des siennes, rendons le myopathe.

Mike : Si l'on m'a jeté un sort, qu'il s'arrête alors.

Brian : Que toi et moi passions nos jours, à aimer cet amour.

Mike : Stop la musique !

Brian : Mike c'est toi ?

Mike : Ouais, je ne t'avais plus vu depuis...

Brian : Ma mort ?

Mike : Ouais, et je voulais te dire un truc Brian.

Brian : Je t'aime ?

Mike : Oui !

Brian : Moi aussi Mike mais je...

Mike : Non Brian reviens !

Brian : Au revoir.

Mike : (Se réveil en sueur) C'était qu'un rêve... Brian reviens, que vais je devenir sans toi ?


	30. Episode 29 : Samedi 17 Janvier 2015

Léon : Salut salut salut salut salut salut salut les internautes.

Albert : On se retrouve pour ZombRadio, la radio des zombies financé par moi, Albert Wesker.

Léon : Et aujourd'hui, on va enchaîné les invités, il y en aura 4, normalement, si Claire vient pas faire chier.

Albert : CHRIS !?

Léon : Non, Claire, sa sœur.

Albert : Ouf.

Léon : Oh moins l'autre psy n'est pas là.

Albert : Accueillons d'abord Zarick Himaslinam et la canne parlante de Gilbert Montagné.

Canne : Salut les gars.

Zarick : C'est dommage que Gilbert ne soit pas là aujourd'hui.

Léon : Dommage POUR vous, moi ça m'a suffi de me le coltiner avant hier.

Albert : You can't hide forever !

Zarick : De quoi ?

Léon : Non rien ça lui arrive par moment, sinon comment allez vous, la famille et tout ?

Zarick : Bien mais vous m'avez invité pour parler de quoi ?

Léon : Je sais pas.

Zarick : Bon bah alors j'y vais, viens toi aussi.

Canne : Rho !

Albert : Au tour de...

Alex : Hey mon pote !

Albert : Oh Alex, putain ça fait un bail !? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Alex : J'attend que Capcom confirme mon apparition dans Resident Evil Revelation 2, j'ai enfin envie d'être le méchant merde !

Hunk : Tu peu parler, depuis le temps que moi j'attend mon retour.

Alex : Mais toi t'es déjà apparu, pas moi.

Moira : Et moi c'est quand qu'c'est mon tour de parler ?

Albert : T'es qui toi ?

Moira : Moira Burton, l'une des filles de Barry.

Albert : I'll see you dead !

Léon : Comment Mike et Brian faisaient pour tenir le coup ?

Moira : Oh c'est ma musique préféré ça !

Léon : Ouais, écoutons tous cette musique préféré de Moira, tandis que moi je retourne faire mon boulot de merde au gouvernement.


	31. Episode 30 : Dimanche 18 Janvier 2015

Mitch : Vous voyez les gens, vous ce qu'il vous faut c'est des Balls, car les Balls c'est sacré sinon vous êtes des grosses tapettes qui pissent assis et achètent du Yves Saint Laurent.

Léon : Oh putain c'est quoi ça !? Pourquoi il y a un mec en calbut dans le studio !?

Mitch : Hé mec toi aussi tu veux écouter ma Théorie des Balls ?

Léon : (Sort un flingue) Tu sors d'ici merde !

Mitch : OK OK, no problemo (Se barre)

Léon : En plus ce con a lancé l'émission, bon bein hey les jeunes et les vieux, et les autres, petit problème comme vous voyez, nous on a pas 50 policiers qui surveille nos locaux donc c'est un peu la merde.

Dieu du Tonnerre : Moustache gracias amigos, où est le mec en caleçon, je viens lui apporte un café.

Léon : Il est parti.

Dieu du Tonnerre : Mierda ! Ça dérange pas si je reste un peu ?

Léon : Dégage.

Dieu du Tonnerre : Buenos Dias (Se barre)

Léon : Bon sinon à part ça, j'ai pas mes prompteurs, ah mais vraiment quelle journée de merde qui commence. C'est bien !

Mitch : (Arrive à poil avec un masque de Einstein) Hé hé hé, je vais te violer !

Léon : Oh putain de ! (Tir dans le tas)

Mitch : Tu ne me toucheras pas ! (Se frotte contre Léon)

Léon : Mais pourquoi je bande !?

Claire : Hey Léon, je...

Mitch : Oh toi ma jolie tu vas souffrir ! Ouvre ton tunnel, je charge mon lance roquette !

Claire : AAAHHHH !

Mitch : (Lui saute dessus) Oh la la c'est qu'elle mord celle là.

Léon : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi le maniaque sexuel.

Dieu du Tonnerre : Mais vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas du Clafos ?

Léon : J'en prendrais volontiers.

Mitch : Oh, quel beau larynx.

Léon : OK, c'est vraiment bizarre, je m'en vais, tu coupe l'émission quand tu veux.

Mitch : Mais pourquoi couper cette scène ?

Claire : Non mais enfaîte t'es sympa toi, plus que Gilbert ou Léon. On se marie ?

Mitch : Peut être mais d'abord, il faut que t'es des Psycho Balls.

Claire : T'es plus bizarre que moi tu sais ?

Moira : Claire, dépêche toi de venir !

Claire : Bon éteint tout et on y va.

Mitch : Oh bein ça c'est chouette !


	32. Episode 31 : Lundi 19 Janvier 2015

Clivan : J'ai pris des mesures de sécurités pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ais plus de problèmes.

Léon : C'est vrais que je me sens plus en sécurité avec tous ces gardes dans la pièce.

Clivan : Vous savez malgré que je sois le patron de ce la boite gérant l'émission, c'est la première fois que je viens sur le plateau.

Léon : Bon bein merci.

Clivan : (Mâchouille son cigare) Allez je vous laisse. (S'en va)

Léon : Bonjour chers amis de ZombRadio, la radio des zombies, comment allez vous ?

Garde : Je crois qu'ils ne vous entendent pas.

Léon : Ouais bon faites entrer l'invité du jour qui est...ADOLF HITLER !?

Adolf : Gunten Tag cher ami !

Léon : QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !?

Adolf : J'ai CHANgé !

Léon : QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !? QUOI !?

Adolf : Votez pour moi en 2017 !

Léon : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (Saute par la fenêtre)

Mike : Eu on vient d'arriver, pourquoi il a sauté par la fenêtre ?

Garde : Je ne sais pas mais je vais aller récupérer les morceaux cassés.

Ian : Installez vous Mike.

Adolf : (Renifle très fort) Ça sent le Juif !

Ian : Effectivement je suis Juif mais là n'est pas le propos monsieur ?

Adolf : Hitler, Adolf Hitler.

Ian : YAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (Saute aussi par la fenêtre)

Adolf : Mais je voulais juste avoir un Juif en ami, que l'image que les gens ont de moi change.

Mike : C'est pas gagné après ce que vous avez fait.

Adolf : Enfin oui j'étais un gros dictateur sanguinaire et xénophobe mais ça c'était avant. Hitler vous allez l'aimer.

Mike : Ou pas, vous ai je dis que j'étais homosexuel ?

Adolf : YAAAAAAAAAA ! (Saute en traversant le mur)

Mike : Connard. Enfin bon écoutons un peu de "Tata Yoyo" de Maître Gims, a plus.


	33. Episode 32 : Mardi 20 Janvier 2015

Mike : (Verse un médoc dans son verre) C'est mon médecin qui me l'a proscris et mon psy m'a aussi enragé à prendre des médocs.

Chris : Si ça peux t'aider à aller mieux, moi aussi j'allais à mal quand j'avais perdu toute mon équipe, deux fois en plus, mais les médocs et l'alcool m'ont aidé à tenir le coup.

Mike : (Bois le verre) Je ne pense pas que tu sois la meilleur personne placer pour m'aider.

Chris : Je disais juste ça comme ça.

Mike : Bon allez je suis près. Bonjoir à tous c'est Mike et Chris Redfield pour ZombRadio, la zombie des radios, bonne nuit les gens !

Chris : Il y a des effets secondaires sur tes médocs ?

Mike : Non (S'endort)

Chris : Bon bein Léon, le psy et Hitler sont actuellement entrain de se remettre de leur blessures. Tandis que ma sœur s'est marié avec un connard, dommage qu'ils n'aient pas tout annulé en voyant qu'il y avait du laxatif dans le gâteau de mariage.

Claire : C'était toi !

Chris : Quoi que non ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là Claire ?

Claire : Salaud, exprès tu ne sauras pas où j'ai planqué tes stéroïdes !

Chris : Non, tout sauf mes stéroïdes !

Nicolas : Excusez moi, je veux être au premier rang.

Claire : Allez le mec qui s'incruste comme ça, niquel, c'est un pote à toi ?

Chris : Mais non !

Nicolas : Et pensez à moi en 2017 et même en 2018 chez vous si vous voulez.

Barack : Ah non ça tu peu crever mon pote, moi je reste, votez pour moi.

Adolf : Non moi !

Chris : Mais il était pas à l'hôpital ce type !?

Claire : J'en sais rien !

Garde : Vous voulez que je les vire ?

Chris : Volontiers !

Garde : Allez les gars, on dégage.

Barack : Mais je suis votre président !

Garde : C'est ça et moi je suis Beyoncé.

Chris : Enfin en paix.

Mike : Hein ? J'ai raté quoi ?

Chris : Oh trop fois rien.

Mike : Bon bein j'espère que cette émission vous a plus et... (S'endort à nouveau)


	34. Episode 33 : Mercredi 21 Janvier 2015

**[Redif de celui du 5 Septembre 2013]**

Maxime : Hello tout le monde c'est Maxime Moulin et Stive People, nous remplaçons aujourd'hui Mike et Brian pour ZombRadio, la radio des zombies. Alors Stive ça va ?

Stive : Ouaip.

Maxime : Alors accueillons tout de suite notre invitée du jour c'est ça deuxième fois...Et j'espère la dernière. Voici Erza Josse !

Erza : Salut tout le monde.

Maxime : Alors Madame Josse, avant hier une émeute a eu lieu au Zoo de Raccoon City, aussi extraordinaire que **La Planète des Singes** , les animaux ont tentés de se rebeller contre nous humains mais au final grâce à votre action, ils ont tous été tué, pouvez vous nous dire comment tout cela a commencé ?

Erza : Tout ça à cause de cet abruti, débile, de Gilbert Montagné qui je ne sais pas pourquoi s'est frotté contre la vitre du bassin des otaries, ensuite tout à commencé.

Maxime : Okay !

Stive : Avez vous senti une attirance sexuelle en le voyant se frotter ?

Erza : Heu non j'avais plutôt envie de le tuer pour avoir gâché ma journée, par contre voir Jill Valentine se frotter là oui ça m'attirerais bien hi hi !

Stive : Oh mon dieu, elle est pédé ! Elle aime les filles, elle ne devrait pas exister !

Maxime : Stive, mais calme toi !

Stive : Je me casse ! (Se barre)

Erza : Mais non je ne suis pas pd mais bi c'est diffèrent j'aime les femmes et aussi les hommes d'ailleurs, je suis désolé d'avoir choqué votre ami.

Maxime : Ne vous excusez pas, il est con. Bon vous pouvez continuer votre histoire, parce que j'ai encore du mal à imaginer que Gilbert en slip qui se frotte ait pu causer une rébellion animal.

Erza : Oui bien sur, donc quand il se frottait, des personnes ont appelé la sécurité, quelque minutes plus tard 4 agents de sécu sont venus pour l'arrêter mais ce con les a tous abattu, suite a ça se fut la panique totale les gens couraient partout dans tous les sens, mais attends j'espère que cette abruti n'est pas invité dites moi ?

Maxime : Meuh non ! Ah bah tiens comme de par hasard, mais qui c'est qui passe dans le coin. Accueillons Gilbert Montagné ! Alors Monsieur Montagné comment allez vous ?

Gilbert : J'ai une envie de tuer des rousses...

Maxime : Hé hé hé... Bon en attendant que le sniper de l'émission arrive, Erza voulez vous dire un mot à Gilbert ?

Erza : Hé merde pas lui, je ne dirais qu'une chose : Que ce type ne approche pas sinon je quitte ce studio d'accord ?

Gilbert : Ne t'en fais pas, si je m'approche de toi, ce sera pour te tuer.

Maxime : Hé hé hé hé, et bien...

Gilbert : Ta gueule... Tu vas décrocher oui !?

Maxime : Bon accueillons tout de suite notre sniper, Slimane-Baptiste Berhoun !

Slim : Cible en visuel, paré pour les questions.

Maxime : Bah alors vas y.

Slim : Quel tour de poitrine faites vous mademoiselle Josse et ne me répondez pas du 80b, allons, nous savons que vous faites plus.

Erza : (Tabasse Slim) Vois la réponse à ta question ! (Regarde Gilbert) Tu sais aujourd'hui tu as de la chance mon envie de te tuer n'est plus toi, désormais quelqu'un d'autre a pris ta place. (Se barre)

Gilbert : Bon, je n'ai maintenant plus aucune raison de rester ici. (Se barre aussi)

Maxime : Bon bein on devait accueillir Kim Jong Un mais on a eu assez d'action pour aujourd'hui, allez à plus les gars !


	35. Episode 34 : Jeudi 22 Janvier 2015

Léon : Hey hey hey hey, C'est Léon and Mike pour ZombRadio la radi odes zombies, POHHHHH !

Mike : YEAH !

Léon : J'aime cette émission alors j'espère que vous aussi sinon je viendrais vous éliminer dans votre sommeil personnellement.

Mike : Ouais et on commence par une annonce du gouvernement, notre pays a un nouvel ennemi Numéro 1 d'après notre cher Président Barack Obama.

Léon : C'est pas Peter Welson notre président ?

Mike : Je sais pas, en tout cas, l'ennemi en question est JC Denton est recherché pour le meurtre de 799 personnes, ouah la vache !

Léon : C'est une minigun ce mec, même moi j'arrive pas à un tel score aussi rapidement.

Mike : En tout cas si vous ovulez en savoir plus sur ce mec, sa description est sur le site Présidentiel WWW,Yeahmec,com.

Léon : J'aimerais rencontré ce type, surtout savoir pourquoi il a tué tant de personnes.

Mike : Sinon le film **Qui a pissé dans mon verre 3D** est sorti aujourd'hui et d'après la bande annonce, ça va déchirer.

Léon : Il va y avoir de l'action ?

Mike : Oui pleins.

Léon : Bof, je préfère les films comme **Auschwitz 2** , avec comme description : Vous n'aimerez pas y retourner.

Mike : Il a l'air sympa.

Léon : Tu devrais le voir, Brad Pitt est même mort durant le tournage.

Maxime : C'est quand que j'interviens ?

Mike : Hé bien voici l'invité du jour Maxime Moulin qui va nous parler du nouveau film qu'il va sortir, un film Resident Evil.

Maxime : Eu finalement il ne sortira pas.

Léon : Comment ça ?

Maxime : Tout ce que j'ai écris s'est déroulé en vrais, les persos que j'ai inventé existes ! Je suis le maître de ce monde !

Léon : Il me fait peur.

Mike : A moi aussi.

Garde : Sortez d'ici monsieur.

Maxime : Tu n'existe plus !

Léon : Il a disparu !

Maxime : Vous aussi ! Et ce ZombRadio est fini !


	36. Episode 35 : Dimanche 25 Janvier 2015

Ian : Alors Mike, vous avez fait des progrès, il maintenant temps pour moi de voir si vous allez vraiment mieux.

Mike : Je vais vachement mieux.

Ian : Brian.

Mike : OUIN ! (Se barre en pleurant)

Léon : Hé bien dis donc, ça c'est de l'effet.

Ian : Bon j'y vais, commencez l'émission.

Léon : Bon bein hello, olleh à tous, c'est Léon Scott Kennedy pour ZombRadio, la radio des beaux blonds, et cette fois ci je serais seul pour commenter...

JC Denton : (Arrive essoufflé) L'endroit est sur ?

Léon : Oh non c'est l'autre terroriste, Goerge Bompier je crois, où est l'autre garde quand on a besoin de lui ?

JC Denton : Je peux rester ici, le temps que les mecs du MJ12 se barrent ?

Léon : Mais oui ! Faites comme chez vous !

JC Denton : Merci.

Léon : Bon en parlant de terroriste, Albert Wesker est toujours recherché par le monde entier et aux dernières nouvelles il n'a plus ses supers pouvoirs.

JC Denton : Je l'aime bien lui.

Léon : Moi aussi, donc je ne dirais pas où il est planqué. Accueillons maintenant notre invité du jour une certaine Sandra Bullot, qui bosse pour le BSAA mais est actuellement en filature chez Wesker.

Sandra : Non mais super ! Tu viens de gâcher ma couverture !

Léon : De rien.

JC Denton : Ah mais je la connais, je l'ai déjà vu dans une vidéo de Maxime Moulin, c'était le Chapitres 148 du Lets Play sur Deus Ex intitulé "C'est pas bientôt fini ?".

Sandra : Heureuse de constater que j'ai une réputation digne du plus connu des agents des services secrets du...

Léon : Merci c'est gentil.

Sandra : Je parlais de James Bond, toi t'es une bouse.

Léon : Attention. Je pourrais te violer, ou appeler Ada et crois moi tu n'aimerais ni l'un ni l'autre.

Sandra : Bon je m'en vais, il faut que je brouille cette station radio.

Léon : Hé ne...Touchez...Ca...JC...Non.

JC Denton : Voila problème réglé.

Léon : Tu lui as tiré une balle en pleine tête avec un sniper !

JC Denton : Tu sais, tu commence à me faire chier, donc je vais te tuer (Sors un lance roquette)

Léon : Oh putain !

JC Denton : Allahu Akbar ! (Tir)


	37. Episode 36 : Dimanche 8 Février 2015

Mike : Bjour à tous, bjour à toute, c'est Mike and Léon pour ZombRadio, la zombie des radios !

Léon : Hello les gens.

Mike : Comment vas tu Léon ?

Léon : Mieux que la dernière fois que je suis allé à Silent Hill.

Mike : Et aujourd'hui, nous avons comme invités, Gilbert Montagné et Sandra Bullot qui vont nous parler de leur rôle important qu'ils ont eus lors de l'attaque de Cyberhommes le 9 Janvier de cette année.

Sandra : Oh vous exagérez.

Léon : Boa alors dégagez si c'est pas aussi important que ça en a l'air.

Gilbert : Pourquoi t'es si méchant aujourd'hui Léon ?

Léon : Je t'ai pas parlé à toi, le faux aveugle qui chiale tout le temps parce que ça femme est morte, elle doit être mieux là où elle est.

Gilbert : OUIN ! (Se barre en pleurant)

Sandra : C'est génial.

Léon : Quoi !? T'as un problème la grosse !?

Sandra : OUIN ! (Se barre à son tour)

Mike : Mais Léon, tu vas pas bien !?

Léon : Brian !

Mike : C'est qui Brian ?

Léon : OUIN ! (Se casse en chialant)

Mike : Je sens que cette émissions va être courte.

Travis : Bonjour, je viens vous livrer 3 packs de bières de 500 litres chacun.

Mike : Ouais c'est pour moi, posez ça là.

Travis : Alors on règle ça comment ?

Mike : A la loyale.

Travis : Non mais par chèque ou en liquide ?

Mike : En liquide (Baisse sa braguette)

Travis : Tu me pisses dessus, t'es mort.

Mike : Expermo Patronum !

Travis : Ah putain mes yeux !

Mike : Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai un monde à sauver.


	38. Episode 37 : Dimanche 15 Mars 2015

Mike : Hello à tous, ZombRadio les amis, vous êtes toujours de plus en plus nombreux à nous suivre c'est super.

Léon : Désoler de ne pas avoir été là dernièrement, entre mes aventures à Silent Hill et l'enterrement de feu Jill. J'avais pas une journée pour moi.

Mike : Alors mon pote, qu'est ce que c'est que les histoires.

Léon : Bon déjà Silent Hill, préparez vous mentalement si vous voulez y aller. Car vous allez en baver pour y sortir. Le mieux est de ne pas y aller mais bon.

Mike : Espérons que les gens écouterons ton conseil.

Léon : Pour ce qui est de l'enterrement de Jill, hé bien disons que ça commençait plutôt mal avec la présence de Wesker puis l'interruption du discours du président par l'une des victimes mystérieusement ressuscités. Mais le pompon sur le gâteau, c'est quand les mecs d'Hydra et Crisis sont venus nous péter les couilles.

Mike : Justement accueillons tout de suite, le frère de la défunte victime. Holt Valentine, alors Holt comment allez vous ?

Holt : Ma sœur est morte et vous me demandez comment je vais ?

Mike : Oui.

Holt : Bah ça va.

Mike : Parlez nous de ces histoires de Crisis, Néo Crisis.

Holt : Il existait une organisation du nom de Cobratoile créé par le Gouvernement Français et qui combattait les armes biologiques, mais plusieurs années plus tard il fut révélé qu'elle était devenue ceux qu'ils combattaient alors les membres restants sont devenus fugitifs.  
Parmi eux se trouvait Del Soluce qui rejoignit peu de temps avant la Crisis, organisation dirigé par Samantha Clean, la même organisation qui a faillit le tuer de ta main quelques années auparavant.  
Finalement Del Soluce a décidé de créer sa propre Crisis, baptisé Néo Crisis qui contrairement à l'autre Crisis qui veut faire qu'un avec les armes biologiques, eux en utilisent beaucoup moins. Voila.

Léon : Oh putain le pavé.

Holt : C'est tout ce que je vous dirais aujourd'hui.

Léon : Faut laisser un peu de suspense.

Mike : En tout cas merci d'avoir été là.

Alex : Bonjour bonjour !

Léon : C'est qui elle ?

Alex : Je suis Alex Wesker, je viens vous parler de Revelations 2 pour vous dire... (Se prend une balle dans la tête)

Mike : Pourquoi t'as fais ça !?

Léon : Pour éviter le débordement de spoils.

Mike : En tout cas merci de nous avoir écouté, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce ZombRadio, ciao ciao.


	39. Episode 38 : Vendredi 9 Février 2018

Mike : Salut les gens et les jantes de voitures, c'est Mike et...

Emmanuel : Et Macron, votre Président Préféré bandes de Perlimpinpins !

Mike : Et aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour la 3 457 8952 émission en votre compagnie.

Emmanuel : Votez pour moi en 2022 et vous aurez la classe.

Mike : Attendez, nous n'y sommes pas encore.

Emmanuel : Oui mais au moins c'est déjà fait, il faut toujours veiller à s'y prendre le plus tôt possible.

Mike : Dans notre émission d'aujourd'hui nous recevrons en première partie non pas un, non pas deux mais bien trois Leon Scott Kennedy.

Emmanuel : La surenchère, c'est toujours bien pour son image, la preuve que je suis le meilleur,  
vénérez moi mes Perlimpinpins !

Mike : Et dans la deuxième partie où nous écouterons nos auditeurs parler, nous aurons le droit à la visite du Président des Etats Unis très controversé, Donald Trump.

Emmanuel : Je vais argumenter avec ce cher Monsieur Trump, juste pour montrer que tout le monde le déteste alors qu'on contraire tous m'adorent.

Mike : Et donc pour promouvoir la Prochaine Fiction Cross-Over, voici tout le suite Leon Scott Kennedy du Forum Resident Evil 7 que vous connaissez déjà puisqu'il anime l'émission la plupart du temps en ma compagnie.

Léon : Salut.

Mike : Maintenant celui d'un Univers Inconnu mais où tout semble bien s'être passé pour lui.

Scott : Salut !

Mike : Et pour finir celui d'un endroit oublié, Raccoon City 2025, à qui il n'est arrivé que des malheurs.

Kennedy : Salut...

Mike : Alors, comment vous allez tous les trois ?

Léon : Ça peut aller, un jour comme les autres.

Scott : J'ai baiser comme un fou, un grand classique pour moi !

Kennedy : La vie m'a quitté, je ne suis plus qu'un cadavre ambulant.

Mike : Votre vie sentimentale se passe bien ?

Léon : J'ai commencé à fréquenter Claire car nous avions découvert pas mal de choses en commun entre nous, notamment le fait de perdre ses conjoints/conjointes.

Scott : Ouais j'ai une vie de fou avec Ada et notre fille Leoda, c'est d'ailleurs elle que j'ai baisé !

Kennedy : Ma femme Sarah est morte et ma fille Leonnya veut plus que j'approche d'elle et ses enfants car je porte la poisse...

Mike : Cool, et Macron, vous avez une question à leur poser ?

Emmanuel : Est ce que vous trouvez que je suis sous mon meilleur profile ?

Léon : Je préfère ne pas me prononcer.

Scott : J'aime votre sourire !

Kennedy : Je vois la mort se refléter dans vos yeux...

Mike : Merci d'être venu en tout cas, un dernier mot pour nos auditeurs ?

Léon : Non, j'ai rien à ajouter.

Scott : Si vous voulez un Plan Cul Fiable, contactez moi au 06 95 51 56 78 !

Kennedy : Est ce que vous avez une corde qui peut encore servir ?

Mike : C'est donc l'heure de passer à la deuxième partie de l'émission où...

Donald : (Défonce un mur du studio avec son Jet Privé) Hello Motherfuckers !

Emmanuel : On reconnait bien là Monsieur Trump.

Mike : Ça va encore nous coûter cher ces histoires.

Donald : (Descend du Jet Privé) I'm the Best Man on the Fucking World !

Emmanuel : No you're not. You're just a big asshole with a wig.

Donald : (Sert fortement la Main de Macron) Oh shut your mouth !

Emmanuel : (Sert plus fort et lui casse le poignet) Mister Trump, I always will win at this little game.

Mike : Messieurs on se calme s'il vous plaît, et est ce que vous pourriez vous exprimer en français pour que nos auditeurs puissent vous comprendre.

Donald : Oh yes, je faire un effort.

Emmanuel : C'est très aimable de votre part Monsieur Trump.

Mike : Trump, comment allez vous ?

Donald : Je aller bien, moi me faire plaisir de venir ici, surtout avec le mariole que vous avez.

Mike : Très bien, nous avons déjà quelqu'un qui nous appelle en ce moment même. Monsieur, votre nom ?

Francis : Francis et je hais vos questions.

Mike : Que voulez vous demander à notre invité ?

Francis : Hé bien que je le hais et je hais aussi les vieux, les femmes, les moches, les blancs,  
les robes, les pneus mais, surtout et là je veux savoir si il va quelque chose là dessus, les zombies.

Donald : Non, les zombies c'est votre qui aller les aura !

Francis : Pédé ! (Raccroche)

Mike : Eu très bien...

Donald : Ca être fucking funniest !

Mike : Appel Suivant ?

Sanders : C'est le Colonel de KFC, c'est juste pour savoir si notre Plan de Domination Mondiale se déroule comme sur des roulettes.

Donald : Oh yeah, le chiken va défoncer the others shitty countries !

Sanders : Okay, on se recontacte bientôt. (Raccroche)

Emmanuel : Je pense sincèrement que ces vulgaires plaisanteries n'iront pas bien loin.

Mike : Moi tout ceci me passe au dessus de la tête personnellement.

Max : Allô ?

Mike : Ah on a une nouvelle personne ne ligne avec nous, nous vous recevons bien.

Max : Ouais alors moi c'est Max, ex Président des Etats Unis et je voudrais savoir une chose.

Mike : Oui, posez votre question.

Max : Quand vous aurez construit votre mur à la frontière du Mexique, est ce qu'on pourra monter en haut et canarder tous les mexicains qui osent se pointer devant ?

Donald : Of course ! Prenez votre famille avec vous aussi si vous vouloir !

Max : Oh merci. Hé Sam, je t'avais dit qu'on pourra le faire ! (Raccroche)

Emmanuel : Toute cette violence, ça me consterne moi et mes humbles citoyens qui sont derrière moi.

Donald : Where are they !? I don't see them !

Mike : Bon une dernière personne et après on rend l'antenne.

Jong-un : Salut Donald, tu fais coincoin dans ton coin !?

Emmanuel : Je préfère m'en aller plutôt que de discuter avec un Dictateur qui n'a rien à m'offrir. (Se barre)

Donald : Fuck you Kim !

Mike : Je me retrouve seul, comme d'hab.

Jong-un : Tu as les nerfs hein que j'ai réussi à négocier avec l'autre Corée pour permettre d'avoir une équipe aux JO d'Hivers !?

Donald : Je irai t'enculer tellement beaucoup que ta bouche en saliverai.

Jong-un : En plus, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que ma sœur Yo-jong est en train de pourparler avec mon confrère du Sud Moon Jae-in pour un processus de paix. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez bientôt devoir dégager de chez nous et aussi du Japon.

Donald : Never, I will fuck you gooks !

Jong-un : Et le plus drôle c'est que t'es tellement bête que ça va forcément te retomber dans les dents mon con.

Donald : Agadougibouliskougapoustifastoupalitouffe ! (S'écroule au sol en bavant beaucoup)

Jong-un : Je crois que j'ai tout dit, au revoir. (Raccroche)

Mike : Je sais pas de quel coté me mettre sur ce coup ci.


	40. Episode 39 : Samedi 10 Février 2018

Albert : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Alex : Qu'est ce qu'il y a !?

Albert : Non rien, je faisais juste un test micro.

Alex : Oh putain tu m'as fait peur.

Albert : Ou la la, elle ose porter le nom de Wesker et avoir peur, tu devrais avoir honte !

Alex : C'est toi qui dit ça alors que je connais ta faiblesse.

Albert : MMMMOOOOIIII !? UNE FAIBLESSE !?

Alex : Attention une loutre !

Albert : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! OU CA !?

Alex : Encore un test micro ?

Albert : Je... SALOPE !

Technicien : On est à l'antenne depuis 5 minutes les gars.

Alex : Vas y, fais ton pitch.

Albert : Coucouille les gens, c'est l'heure de faire caca sur ZombRadio car c'est Samedi et qui dit Samedi dit partouze avec les Weskers !

Alex : Je me demande quand même qui c'est qui a écrit ce texte.

Albert : C'est moi.

Alex : Ah je comprends mieux.

Albert : Nous allons commencer par se moquer en riant et plaisantant des récentes actualités avant d'accueillir nos invités du jour à savoir les Jumeaux Ashford pour voir ce que vous bande de cons vous penser d'eux.

Alex : Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a de frais dans la corbeille ?

Albert : On a eu la nouvelle bande annonce de la Saison 2 de Jessica Jones.

Alex : Il va lui arriver quoi à l'alcoolique traumatisée dépressive qui fait chier tout le monde ?

Albert : Elle va en découvrir plus sur son passé et ses pouvoirs, et donc emmerder en core plus de personnages. Et Killgrave revient.

Alex : Cool, sans lui ce show n'aurait plus aucun charme.

Albert : Autre infos assez importante, Disney a racheté ZombRadio donc maintenant on peut dire qu'on s'est fait enculé par une Souris.

Alex : Elle en a quand même une grosse cette souris.

Albert : Dernière chose, la neige a réussi à bloqué la circulation un peu partout en France, obligeant à dormir dans leur voiture.

Alex : Moi je dis qu'on aurait dû en profiter pour les gazer sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et hop 500 00 chômeurs en moins.

Albert : Maintenant accueillons tout de suite une grosse tapette avec sa soeur, les Ashford !

Alfred : Hé, je ne suis pas une tapette hihihihi !

Alexia : Mon frère, tu ne fais que confirmer les propos infondés et surtout très homophobe de ce ringard.

Albert : J'ai jamais dit qu'il était gay, écoutez le replay !

Replay : Maintenant accueillons tout de suite une grosse tapette avec sa sœur, les Ashford !

Albert : Voilà, j'ai juste dit que c'était une tapette car c'est un lâche qui fuit à chaque combat désavantageux alors qu'il l'ouvre beaucoup, qu'il agit de façon très féminine et qui va même jusqu'à voler les vêtements de sa sœur pour les porter.

Alexia : Bon là je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi mon frère.

Alfred : Mais Alexia...

Alex : On reçoit notre premier appel de ceux qui nous suivent.

William : Salut Albert !

Albert : Oh William, le seul ami que que j'ai jamais trahi !

Alex : Tu as quelque chose à dire aux Ashford ?

William : Oui, c'est une vraie salope qui ne mérite pas d'être aussi reconnue et elle se la pète beaucoup comme Miss Monde.

Alexia : Moi au moins j'ai jamais violé ma fille.

Albert : POPOPO !

Alex : Il a raccroché.

Alfred : Alexia, tu l'as remballé avec brio.

Alexia : Je sais mon frère, je suis même la championne du monde pour ça, j'ai même un titre au Guinness Book des records.

Alex : Suivant ?

Jake : Ouais c'est juste pour confirmer qu'Alfred est bien une tapette, doublé d'une tafiole.

Albert : Ah ça c'est bien mon fils !

Alfred : Mais eeeuuuuuu !

Alex : Allez le prochain, on fait vite.

Barry : Oooooohhhhhhh !

Albert : Barry, je t'ai déjà dit que cette Radio c'était pas pour plaisanter.

Alex : J'espère que le prochain se sera mieux.

Brian : Allô, vous me recevez bien !?

Albert : 5 sur 30 mon pote !

Brian : Je dois vite parler à Mike, contactez le !

Albert : Ah mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, revenez un autre jour !

Alex : J'ai coupé l'appel.

Alexia : Que des idiots qui ne savent l'importance que j'ai en ce monde.

Albert : Allez le dernier appel et après on vous encule tous !

Claire : Salut les amoureux, c'est pour quand le mariage ?

Alexia : C'est Dimanche prochain.

Claire : Ah...

Alexia : J'ai décidé de passer le pas et d'enfin m'ouvrir à la seule autre personne qui mérite mon nom, en même temps c'est un clone de Veronica comme moi.

Alfred : Je vais enfin devenir Madame Ashford hihihihihih !

Claire : Hé Moira, ils vont vraiment le faire ! (Raccroche)

Alex : Voilà l'émission touche à sa fin.

Albert : Le bisou pour la fin !

Alexia : Si vous voulez. (Embrasse fougueusement son frère)

Albert : KAWAI !

Alex : Le Micro sature.

Alfred : HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !


	41. Episode 40 : Vendredi 16 Février 2018

Léon : On est à l'Antenne.

Mickey : Alors salut bande de cons, aujourd'hui une émission spéciale puisqu'il n'y aura aucun invité, comme ça moi et ma boite on est sûr que ça ne partira pas en couille comme Samedi dernier.

Léon : Vous aurez donc reconnu Monsieur Mouse, le PDG de Disney, qui m'accompagnera durant l'émission du jour pour s'assurer que rien ne dérape.

Mickey : Si tu tiens à ta carrière mon vieux, il vaut mieux ah ah !

Léon : Nous allons donc juste parler des actualités de la semaine tranquillement.

Mickey : Il y a intérêt.

Léon : Alors pour commencer, The Evil Within 2 se met à copier Resident Evil 7 en rajoutant une vue subjective dans le jeu.

Mickey : Oh ça va, nous on fait pire. On repompe la trilogie pour en faire une nouvelle et les gens ils s'en foutent alors que pourtant ils le remarquent. Ils sont vraiment cons ces moutons ah ah !

Léon : Shinji Mikami aurait rajouté à ce sujet là je cite "Resident Evil c'est mon bébé à la base alors je fais ce que j'veux !"

Mickey : Bah non tu fais pas ce que tu veux connard ! Tu fais comme Lucas et tu te soumets !

Léon : En parlant de cette série mythique, toujours pas de nouvelles du Remake de Resident Evil 2 malgré le fait que la date anniversaire des 20 ans de sortie du jeu original soit déjà passé depuis fin janvier.

Mickey : C'est pas avec nous que ça arriverait ce genre de trucs. Il y aurait des news toutes les semaines et on aurait déjà vendu un tas de Goodies qui servent à rien à tous ces fans décérébrés qui n'ont jamais utilisé leur cerveau de leur vie ah ah !

Léon : D'ailleurs ceux qui avaient commencé à faire le Remake de RE 2 avant que Capcom prenne le relais vont sortir leur propre jeu Daymare 1998.

Mickey : 1998, c'est pas l'année où se déroule les événements de Raccoon City dans l'autre saga merdique ?

Léon : Oui c'est bien ça.

Mickey : Ils sont malins, je pourrais proposer un contrat pour qu'ils bossent pour nous.

Léon : Vous êtres sûr que c'est une bonne idée.

Mickey : Ferme là, j'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Léon : D'accord...

Mickey : Continue l'émission ah ah !

Léon : A part ça, à Strasbourg des vestiges du Moyen Age ont été trouvé sous les pavés et...

Jill : (Débarque de nul part armé) La Souris, on vient régler ton compte.

Chris : Leon, on vient te sauver !

Ada : Tu sais toujours t'attirer des emmerdes.

Barry : What a mansion !

Léon : Les Amis...

Mickey : Vous croyez pouvoir vous mesurer à Disney sans risque !?

Chris : J'VAIS T'MARAVE LA TRONCHE !

Mickey : Oh oh...

Chris : (Fout un coup de poing qui explose la souris) Dans tes dents !

Barry : Ooooohhhh !

Jill : Bien joué Chris.

Ada : Rien de casser beau blond ?

Léon : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Ada : Au moins t'es débarrassé de tes soucies.

Léon : Merci d'être venu à mes secours, j'aurais des problèmes en essayant de me la faire tout seul.

Chris : Pas de problème mon pote.

Jill : Maintenant on fait quoi ?

Barry : Une garniture pour sandwich. ^^

Jill : Barry...

Barry : What ?

Jill : Non rien.

Ada : Je pense qu'il faudrait rendre l'antenne.

Léon : T'as raison.

Chris : Ah au fait je... (Coupure soudaine)


	42. Episode 41 : Lundi 5 Mars 2018

Mike : Bonjour et bienvenue sur ZombRadio, la radio des zombies ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Mike et...

Léon : Mon nom est marqué avant le double point si vous le voyez pas.

Mike : Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui Leon ?

Léon : Un peu, j'ai mal au crâne.

Mike : J'espère que ça ira mieux, il y a des cachets là bas si tu veux.

Léon : Merci c'est gentil. (Se lève pour chercher les cachets)

Mike : Aujourd'hui, nous aurons une invitée que vous connaissez déjà car elle est déjà venu dans notre émission.

Léon : (Revient s'asseoir) C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de revenir.

Mike : Avant cela, nous allons parler un peu des actualités du moment. Notamment de Peter Molyneux qui a développé sa vision du prochain Fable même si il n'y participera pas.

Léon : (Prend un cachet) Il a dit quoi ?

Mike : Que ce opus se déroulera 1 000 ans avant le premier Fable, à une époque où seul des hommes couilles étaient maître du monde,  
un monde peuplé de hautes bites qui l'on pourra chevauché pour aller défoncer des Vaginax.

Léon : Je pense qu'il craque beaucoup.

Mike : Il est maintenant à l'hosto car son cerveau à ragequit.

Léon : (Reprend un cachet) Je le comprends le pauvre.

Mike : Coté Manga, le créateur de la série One Piece,  
Eiichirō Oda, a décidé de racheter Detective Conan et Magic Kaito à Gosho Aoyama car il jugeait que ces œuvres n'avançaient pas et que l'auteur serait mort avant que la fin n'arrive.

Léon : C'est vrai que Gosho a beaucoup de problèmes de santé.

Mike : Oda prévoit de fusionner les deux mangas afin d'en créer un seul et unique "Magic Conan" dont il prévoit la fin pour entre 5 et 10 ans, le temps de pouvoir terminer correctement l'arc narratif de tous les innombrables personnages dont pour la plupart presque rien n'a été développé.

Léon : A voir.

Mike : Il a aussi rajouté je cite "Je baise les fans du Shinran, c'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour la fin".

Léon : (Rereprend un cachet) Sympa ces médocs.

Mike : Pour finir avec l'actualité, le Forum Resident Evil 7 fêtera dans quelques mois son 4ème anniversaire mais pourtant celui ci manque considérablement de membres et c'est toute l'équipe derrière les ZombRadios qui est attristé de voir ça. C'est pour ça que nous lançons une campagne de recrutement pour des membres afin que l'univers qui a été établi ici ne s'écroule pas comme un château de cartes.

Léon : Ouais venez nombreux !

Mike : Leon, ça va ? Je t'ai jamais vu autant enjoué.

Léon : Oh rien, je profite juste de la vie.

Mike : Bon il est temps d'accueillir notre invitée du jour...

Léon : ADA !

Ada : C'est bon Léon, pas besoin de le gueuler non plus.

Léon : Désolé chérie mais c'est quand je te vois, je vibre de tous mes sens.

Mike : Leon reprend toi un peu.

Léon : Comment est ce que je peux me reprendre si je ne me suis pas déjà pris d'avance ?

Mike : Hein ?

Léon : De ?

Ada : Trois ?

Mike : Bon Madame Wong, que faites vous de beau depuis la dernière fois ?

Ada : Hé bien je...

Léon : Ada Wait !

Ada : Quoi encore ?

Léon : Get down !

Ada : Ça y est il débloque.

Léon : Freeze ! I said freeze !

Ada : Ça doit être l'age.

Léon : Game over.

Mike : Bizarre, il en fait que citer des répliques des jeux où il était.

Léon : Women.

Barry : (Entre en sifflotant) Hé, vous n'arrivez pas vu mes Pilules Nostalgiques ? Je crois avoir oublié le flacon la dernière fois que je suis venu ici.

Léon : We're going to China.

Mike : C'étaient pas médicaments contre le mal de crane ?

Léon : There's more than just girls gone missing...

Barry : Mais non ! (S'approche du flacon) C'est les pilules que je prends toujours pour me rappeler de vieux souvenirs. (Le prend et l'ouvre) Sauf que quand on en abuse, il y a des effets secondaires indésirables. (Avale le reste du contenu)

Léon : Shoot 'em in the head.

Ada : Je préférai mon explication à moi.

Léon : Wanna go grab a few beers ?

Brian : (Déboule en trombe) Mike !

Léon : So you got an arms-dealer on one side, and on the other, a government dropping bombs on weddings.

Mike : Brian... (S'évanoui)

Technicien : Merde, coupez tout !

Léon : MIIIIIIIIKKEE !

Barry : Blood.


	43. Episode 42 : Mardi 6 Mars 2018

Maxime : Wesch c'est Maxou et...

Stive : Ah ça commence ?

Maxime : Et on retrouve pour ZombRadio, la zombie des radios !

Stive : J'ai pas mon pantalon. ^^

Maxime : Comment tu fais pour faire "^^" Stivy !?

Stive : J'ai fait un BTS en "^^", c'est super pratique dans la vie de toutes les années. ^^

Maxime : Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !

Stive : Ah bon ?

Maxime : En raison des problèmes techniques de la veille, nous serons à la fois les présentateurs de ce show mais aussi les invités !

Stive : Oh cool. ^^

Maxime : Donc commençons tout de suite par parler de nos invités; donc de nous !

Stive : Ce programme me plaît bien. ^^

Maxime : Alors Stivy tu deviens quoi !?

Stive : Bah je suis devenu un lapin albinos, donc trois fois rien en gros.

Maxime : Cool, ça me laisse plus de temps pour faire mon autopromo !

Stive : Dois je vraiment t'écouter ?

Maxime : Nan tu peux faire juste semblant !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^

Maxime : Alors mes amis, je sais que vous m'adorez car qui ne le peut pas !? Vous voulez même me lécher mes mains portes bonheurs tel les esclaves d'un dieu qui arpente cette terre sacrée !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^

Maxime : C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous recommencer par non pas un CrossOver génialissime concocté par votre maître préféré, non plus deux, ni même trois mais bien quatre œuvres délicieuses à succuler avec la papille de vos yeux bleus !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^

Maxime : Tout d'abord une histoire mélangeant l'Univers ud Forum Resident Evil 7 et del a Chatbox de Pinoulelapin aka moi même dont vous pouvez retrouver la première partie ici et la seconde là !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^

Maxime : Ensuite vint le second d'autant plus attendu toujours avec Resident Evil 7 mais cette fois en corrélation avec l'Univers de mes courts Métrage ! Cliquez !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^

Maxime : Et je garde le meilleur pour la fin qui combine les Forums Resident Evil 7, Resident Evil Beginning et Raccoon City 2025 ainsi que mes Courts Métrages en plus ! Allez la voir c'est un ordre !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^

Maxime : La prochaine fois, je ferai encorep lus fort et mieux en rajoutant ma Chatbox, le Skype d'Eyto, le Facebook de Dr MAD...

Oda : (Débarque majestueusement dans la place) STOP !

Maxime : Hé d'où tu m'interromps toi, tu t'es cru chez mémé en 40 ou quoi !?

Oda : Maxime Moulin, tu es la HONTE de tous les auteurs français de Detective Conan...

Maxime : Je ne fais plus de Detective Conan, ça se voit pas !?

Oda : Et en plus tu fais de la pub gratuitement sur le dos de viewers, n'as tu donc pas HONTE Maxime Moulin !? Toi qui est auteur de DC...

Maxime : Non mais lit le titre du forum espèce d'abruti !

Oda : Assez ! Mon châtiment sera DIVIIIIINNNN !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^

Maxime : Non mais ta gueule Stivy !

Aoyama : (Arrive en boitant de la canne) Le punir, tu ne le feras pas.

Oda : Gōshō, mon plus vieil ennemi ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui faire apprendre sa leçon !

Aoyama : Eiichirō... Un Abruti, tu as toujours été.

Oda : IL SUFFIT ! (Balance des éclairs sur son ennemi)

Aoyama : (Les esquive en dansant la javanaise) Trop nul, tu es.

Oda : (Devient de plus en plus laid) TU ME SAAAAOOOOOUUUUULES !

Aoyama : (Boit tranquillement un thé à la menthe) Dans quinze ans, nous y serons encore.

Maxime : Enfin toi c'est pas sûr vu tes problèmes de santé mon vieux !

Aoyama : Le tuer, tu peux maintenant. (S'en va)

Oda : Enfin !

Maxime : Oh oh !

Stive : Hmm... d'accord. ^^


	44. Episode 43 : Jeudi 15 Mars 2018

Jake : Pourquoi est ce qu'on doit faire ça ?

Sherry : Parce que Mike est dans le coma, Leon se remet de ses blessure, Brian est interrogé par le gouvernement et le duo de remplacement fait n'importe quoi donc ils ont fait appel à nous.

Jake : Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi nous ? On a rien demandé non ?

Sherry : Hé bien...

Jake : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

Sherry : J'ai postulé en mon nom et le tien comme duo de remplaçant si il y a besoin. ^_^

Jake : Oh putain...

Sherry : Allez, c'est pas la mort !

Jake : Si ! (Gerbe un coup sur le sol)

Sherry : En tout cas l'émission a commencé, alors j'espère que tu m'aideras à l'animer.

Jake : Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien.

Sherry : Bonjour à tous et bonjour à toute, c'est Sherry Birkin et on se retrouve pour un numéro de ZombRadio assez spéciale en compagnie de Jake Muller, mon copain.

Jake : T'es obligé de le crier sur tous les toits ?

Sherry : Nous aurons aussi un expert que nous suivra pendant toute l'émission.

Jake : C'est qui l'expert ?

Sherry : C'est lui.

Murloc : (Fait un bruit bizarre)

Jake : Oh bordel c'est quoi ce truc !?

Sherry : Attention, pour commencer, une info de dernière minute vient de nous parvenir.

Jake : Tu fais bien le drama.

Sherry : Sakana Orenji, la Guerrière de la Main et Femme du Président Wesker vient de lui succéder au pouvoir comme ce dernier est mort dans cet univers.

Jake : Hmmf, pour combien de temps ?

Sherry : Et donc pour parler de ceci, accueillons tout de suite Albert Wesker lui même !

Albert : Salut ! ^^

Jake : Non...

Sherry : Jake.

Jake : Tu te fous de ma gueule.

Albert : Oui. ^^

Jake : Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce connard !?

Sherry : Il a quelque chose à t'avouer.

Albert : Jake, je suis ton père.

Jake : Mais ça je le sais déjà !

Sherry : Et je suis ta mère Jake.

Jake : Quoi !?

Albert : Ouais c'est ma bitch ! (L'embrasse langoureusement)

Sherry : Prends moi comme un fou !

Jake : Cette scène ne peut pas être vrai, vous êtes des imposteurs !

Albert : Tu as raison, et je suis en réalité...

Fantômas : Fantômas !

Sherry : Et moi...

Kid : Kaito Kid !

Murloc : Et moi...

Vermouth : Un Mammouth, mamamuth !

Jake : Et moi...

Albert : Le Président des Etats Unis bitch !

Fantômas : On a l'air con comme ça.

Kid : Ouais c'est vrai.

Vermouth : Je vous paye une tournée !?

Albert : Allez !


	45. Episode 44 : Dimanche 25 Mars 2018

Ian : Décrivez moi votre dernier rêve.

Brian : Hé bien je suis chez moi tout seul...

Ian : Hmmm, continuez je vous prie.

Brian : Quand soudain que je m'aperçois que Mike est juste devant moi, l'air triste.

Ian : Vous dit il quelque chose ?

Brian : Oui, "J'ai plus de sous, donne moi 1 centime !"

Ian : Et vous faites quoi ?

Brian : Hé bien je comprends mal la question et je lui fous mon pénis dans sa bouche.

Ian : Aime t-il ça ?

Brian : A première vue oui, et moi aussi, mais... je... je...

Ian : Oui ?

Brian : Attendez une petite minute !

Ian : (Dessine une bite sur son cahier) Un problème ?

Brian : Je ne suis pas fou et je dois prévenir Mike du danger qui attend le studio et la Terre entière !

Ian : Restez assis Monsieur Smith.

Brian : Ah oui et sinon quoi ?

Ian : Garde, tuez le.

Brian : Ah...

Garde : Avec plaisir !

Silver : (Abat le garde de sang froid) Prends ça ordure !

Ian : Oh mon Freud !

Silver : (Tue le Doc sans pitié) La science s'arrête pour toi Einstein !

Brian : Merci... Mais vous êtes qui ?

Silver : Qui je suis !? Mon nom est Silver Shroud !

 **A Few Moments Later**

Nick : J'aimerais bien revenir un jour dans un RP ou une FIC.

Gill : Vroum vroum fait Granola !

Nick : Nous les Synthétiques, nous sommes peu représenter en général.

Gill : La moule sent le cul !

Nick : Il y a juste Curie qui est récurrente et Kara qui est apparu dernièrement.

Gill : Holt aime tuer les Erza au petit déjeuner !

Nick :Même les Life-Model Decoy sont plus présents, notamment avec Gilbert et Shiho Montagné.

Gill : Les frigos sont moins cher chez But !

Nick :J'aime pas ces boites de conserves qui se croient plus malins que nous.

Gill : Si juvabien, c'est Juvamine !

Nick : Tu sais, je préférai l'époque où tu ne parlais pas et que tu te contentais de tirer.

Silver : (Défonce la porte du Studio) Hauts les mains peau de lapin !

Nick : Je crois qu'on a une interruption de programme.

Brian : (Arrive à son tour) On fera plus discret comme entrée.

Gill : Sarah Kyrine est de retour !

Silver : C'est le moment mon gars, balance la sauce !

Brian : (Prend le micro de force) Ecoutez moi les gens de New Raccoon City et d'autres villes !

Nick : Allez y, servez vous, ne vous gênez pas.

Brian : L'Esprit du Curry, Astrémus, arrive !

Nick : OK là c'est bon, je vais couper.


	46. Episode 45 : Samedi 7 Avril 2018

Mike : Et donc ce Démon du Curry, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Brian : C'est une puissante Entité Intradimensionnel qui veut répandre le Curry un peu partout pour former sa propre Armée du Curry afin d'être le Maître incontesté dans ce domaine culinaire.

Mike : Et c'est donc pour ça que tu es revenu à la vie ?

Brian : Oui car Dieu avait la flemme de faire le boulot lui même et préférait envoyer l'Élu du Curry pour ça, ce que je suis à priori.

Mike : Tu sais que ton histoire semble complètement perché ?

Brian : Je sais, j'ai même rigolé quand il m'a annoncé ça.

Mike : Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

Brian : Il m'a montré ce qui arriverait à la Terre si jamais on laissait ce grand méchant faire.

Mike : Ouais... J'ai dû mal à croire à tout ce bordel.

Brian : Je m'en doutais mais de toute façon je ne compte pas rester longtemps ici, je vais devoir partir chercher l'Ange du Chili pour le prévenir du danger.

Mike : Si tu le dis, mais avant tu ne voudrais pas faire une émission avec moi en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Brian : Mouais pourquoi pas.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Clivan : J'espère que votre retour ne fera rien déraper.

Brian : Content de voir que j'ai ton entière confiance Boss.

Clivan : N'espérez pas obtenir un salaire de suite.

Brian : En même temps tout le monde sait que tu préféres voir ton pognon dans tes propres mains que celles des autres.

Clivan : Vous ne m'aviez pas manqué.

Brian : C'est réciproque.

Mike : J'ai lancé l'enregistrement.

Clivan : D'accord, je vais rester en coulisse pour vous surveiller, au cas où.

Mike : Heeeelllooooo les Zombies ! C'est Mike et on se retrouve pour ZombRadio, la Radio préférée de ceux qui sont ne manque de cerveaux !

Brian : La phrase d'accroche a beaucoup changé.

Mike : Et comme vous pouvez l'entendre Brian a décidé de sortir de sa tombe pour vous terrifier avec sa sombre voix !

Brian : J'irai me délecter de vos entrailles et vous sucer la bite tellement fort qu'elle finira dans mon estomac !

Mike : Et commençons pas de dures nouvelles, la SNCF continue sa grève intensive qui frappe durement la France en ce moment même.

Brian : C'est les Français en même temps, le jour où ils feront pas grèves, il pleuvra des billets de banque !

Mike : Tes remarques désobligeantes et racistes m'avaient manqué !

Brian : Ne t'y réhabitue pas trop vite.

Mike : Et tant qu'on parle du pays fromager, accueillons tout de suite une habitante de celui ci et qui était une de nos premières invitées, mademoiselle Erza Josse !

Erza : Salut.

Brian : Faudra peut être leur dire un jour que c'est en réalité Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail.

Erza : Ce con a cassé toute la magie du plagiat.

Brian : J'en suis fier.

Mike : Comment allez vous ?

Erza : Bof, j'attends la suite de cette idiot de Pinoulelapin de la FIC à New York pour savoir ce qu'il a réservé pour moi.

Brian : Avec un pseudo comme ça, faut pas s'attendre à des miracles.

Erza : Ah là j'approuve par contre.

Mike : Une nouvelle de dernière minute, on vient d'apprendre que Donald Trump a enfin rencontré comme prévu Kim Jong-Un en personne pour faire la paix.

Erza : C'était où ?

Mike : Dans un KFC où ils se sont déguisés en Noir pour passer inaperçu.

Erza : Fallait se douter que ça allait être complètement timbré.

Brian : Attends deux secondes, je suis en train de lire que Donald Trump est désormais notre Président ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !?

Mike : Si ça l'est.

Brian : J'ai raté beaucoup trop de choses pendant que j'étais pas là !

Erza : Et encore, t'as raté le phénomène Pokémon Go.

Brian : Le monde est déjà foutu !

Mike : Mais au moins il reste encore...

Nicolas : (Entre avec un flingue dans la main) Bonjour.

Brian : Ah lui je le connais bien !

Mike : Monsieur Sarkozy, vous... (Se prend une balle dans le ventre)

Nicolas : Hé c'est pas moi je suis innocent !

Erza : Je crois qu'il se paye notre tête.

Nicolas : Quelle preuve avez vous contre moi !?

Brian : Je viens de te voir lui tirer dessus abruti !

Nicolas : Voilà rien, votre dossier c'est du bidon !

Clivan : Vous, veuillez faire sortir Sarko d'ici !

Technicien : Allez on y va et... (Se prend un tir en pleine tête)

Clivan : Mais il est taré celui là !

Nicolas : Foutaises !

Erza : Faut s'occuper de son cas.

Nicolas : Hé toi là, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire !? Descends un peu le dire ! Allez pour v... (Se fait suriner avec un schlass)

Brian : Voilà c'est fait !

Clivan : Je ne sais que dire face à ça !

Brian : Bah déjà merci connard, j'ai un peu sauver ton cul !

Clivan : Vous ne perdez jamais votre insolence vous.

Mike : Je suis en train de me vider.

Erza : Bon moi je vais aller couper l'émission comme le mec censé s'en charger repose à mes pieds désormais.


	47. Episode 46 : Lundi 9 Avril 2018

Phil : Je voudrais que tu les gardes aujourd'hui.

Léon : Désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Phil : Allez juste quelques heures s'il te plaît !

Léon : Si je le pouvais je le ferai mais là on va avoir un invité déjà très chaud à gérer donc ce serait vraiment très chaud.

Phil : C'est qui votre invité du jour ?

Léon : Negan de The Walking Dead.

Phil : Ah ouais sacré morceau quand même...

Léon : May ne peut pas le faire ?

Melinda : Je m'en suis déjà occupée la semaine dernière.

Albert : Ils sont vraiment si dur à gérer que ça vos gars !?

Phil : Regarde par toi même !

Daisy : OH PUTAIN LE CLAVIER M'A MAL PARLE ! (Fait trembler le studio)

Leo : Je me ferai bien une petite inhumaine pour bien voir si tous ses organes sont bien en place.

Jemma : Fitz, je t'aime comme tu es même si tu me fais peur.

Alphonso : Aille, la marguerite m'a fait mal !

Elena : Yo yo ! J'ai plus de bras mais je joue toujours au bingo !

Albert : Ils ont l'air marrant !

Melinda : Bon allez Phil, on y va.

Phil : Bonne émission ! (S'en va)

Léon : Salut.

Albert : Au fait ça fait 5 minutes que l'émission est lancée.

Léon : Evidemment... Bon bah bonjour les gens.

Albert : C'est les deux potes de toujours qui allons vous animer votre show préféré pour le plaisirs de vos burnes déshydratées !

Léon : J'ai l'impression que tu es en forme aujourd'hui.

Albert : Normal, si t'avais vu ce que j'ai chié tout à l'heure, tu le serais aussi !

Léon : En tout cas les grèves s'accumulent en France mais pourtant le Gouvernement reste inflexible.

Albert : Tu crois que si je demande à mon pote Trump de leur envoyer trois bombes nucléaires sur la gueule, ils le resteront encore ?

Léon : Je ne sais pas, tu peux toujours essayer.

Albert : Bon allez, on s'en fout de ce qui se passe dans ce pot pourri qui nous sert de planète, je veux voir l'invité du jour !

Léon : Bon bah accueillons de suite Negan, bonjour.

Negan : Appelez moi Megan mon choux !

Léon : Si vous voulez.

Negan : Non mais vous voyez, c'est pour sensibiliser à la part de féminité dans mon beau corps qui mérite tant d'attention !

Albert : J'ai l'impression que les fans vont être très déçus !

Léon : Non tu crois ?

Negan : Prochainement, j'ai prévu de passer à l'étape supérieur en me faisant opérer pour enfin correspondre avec comment je me sens, et j'en profiterai aussi pour changer mon nom en Lucille.

Léon : J'en connais un qui a dû mal à passer le deuil de sa femme.

Albert : Bouh le nul, retourne pleurer dans les jupes cadavérique de celle ci !

Negan : C'est méchant ça ! (Se barre en chialant)

Albert : Voilà comment régler une situation pacifiquement !

Léon : Bien joué. (Reçoit un message sur son téléphone)

Albert : C'est qui ?

Léon : C'est Nick Fury, il veut que je vienne garder les Avengers pendant trois heures pour être sûr qu'ils ne se séparent pas comme d'habitude.

Albert : Oh cool, faudrait l'avoir en invité un jour !

Léon : Ouais en tout cas, j'espère que tout ça vous à plus, c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais ça reste de qualité, donc au revoir les gens. (Se lève pour partir)

Albert : Ah enfin je peux me mettre à poil !


	48. Episode 47 : Mardi 1 Mai 2018

Mike : Tu me laisses faire et ne stresse pas trop, tout se passera bien.

Stagiaire : Wesch vas y, t'as cru que j'étais pédé ou quoi !? J'ai pas peur !

Mike : Bonjour bonjour les amis, c'est Mike et on se retrouve pour une nouvelle émission de ZombRadio en compagnie d'un stagiaire pour m'assister.

Stagiaire : Yo les tepus, léchez moi les boules !

Mike : C'est sa première fois.

Stagiaire : Ah non frère, mes boules ont connues de nombreuses bouches !

Mike : Commençons par une triste nouvelle, TheFantasio974, le célèbre youtuber a quitté la plateforme Youtube pour se concentrer pleinement à sa vie privée et c'est admirable.

Stagiaire : C'est un vendu de toute façon c'gros bâtard ! C'comme les deux pédés du Wankil qui ont été acheté par Webedia !

Mike : Enfin je ne pense pas que...

Stagiaire : TG gros con !

Mike : D'accord.

Stagiaire : Victime boloss, fait le mec qui brasse !

Mike : Tant qu'on reste sur le Youtube Français, Maxime Moulin, l'un de mes collègues animateurs, connu sous le pseudonyme de Pinoulelapin, va prochainement faire une grosse FIC où vont s'affronter Bob Lennon et le Wankil Studio avec pas mal de guests dedans.

Stagiaire : Oh la la, la pub mal placé espèce de bâtard !

Mike : Ce sera sur , notre nouveau partenaire depuis quelques temps et où vous pouvez retrouver nos émissions retranscrits à l'écrit pour une meilleure compréhension.

Stagiaire : Vas y ferme ta gueule, j'comme à avoir la nausée là !

Mike : Histoire de piétiner encore plus les miettes du 4ème mur, invitons Ophelia Sarkissian, pour présenter un futur jeu fait avec RPG Maker MV qui racontera une partie de sa vie que vous ne connaissez pas encore.

Ophelia : Dois je me présenter ?

Mike : Si vous voulez.

Ophelia : Je suis l'une des têtes d'Hydra, une organisation que vous avez surement déjà vu beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup dans le MCU et s'oppose en général au SHIELD qui en terme de présence est son équivalant chez les gentils.

Mike : Même la Main est jalouse d'après les nombreuses plaintes que j'ai vu d'eux sur le net à votre sujet.

Ophelia : J'en ai rien à foutre de ces tarlouzes en pyjama !

Stagiaire : Hey, tu baises sale chienne !?

Ophelia : Oui mais pas avec toi.

Stagiaire : D'où tu m'parles comme ça connasse !?

Ophelia : (Lui fout un coup de genou qui lui fait décoller sa tête) Bon où j'en étais ?

Mike : Vous parliez un peu de votre organisation.

Ophelia : Ouais et donc on me surnomme souvent Madame Hydra ou Vipère, mais perso, je préfère Ginette, c'est plus classe et ça colle bien à mes origines.

Mike : Et donc parlez nous de ce jeu sur votre vie durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Ophelia : Hé bien ce sera un jeu RPG, ce qui est logique, et on voyagera dans des décors familiers et d'autres inédits et farfelus. On en apprendra aussi plus sur un secret du Troisième Reich. Et pour finir, il y aura des choix qui auront des influences pour la suite, un peu comme dans Detroit Become Human... Ou plutôt comme dans un Telltale.

Mike : Ce jeu a l'air super !

Ophelia : Ouais... Comme tu le dis.

Mike : Il sortira prochainement sur PS4, Xbox One, Wii U et surtout PC.

Ophelia : Ne ratez pas sa sortie, ça vaut le coup.

Mike : Maintenant passons aux attentats de Toron...

 **Astrémus : (Fait une entrée magistrale) Je suis Astrémus, le Démon du Curry et je viens vous soumettre à ma cause !**

Ophelia : C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Mike : Oh oh...

 **Astrémus : Mwa ah ah, je suis trop vilain !**

Ophelia : Bon dégage de là, tu fais tâche !

 **Astrémus : Qu'ouïe je !? Pour ton ton désagréable, tu seras la première à rejoindre ma cause !**

Ophelia : Tu perds ton temps, j'ai déjà pas rejoint la Croix Rogue, alors ton truc.

 **Astrémus : (Lui souffle des spores dans la face) Rejoins moi qui que tu sois !**

Ophelia : Putain, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !?

Mike : Pourquoi est ce que la Police ne répond pas au téléphone !?

 **Astrémus : J'ai brouillé les communications.**

Mike : Oh...

 **Ophelia : Je servirai votre cause Maître.**

Mike : Oh oh...

 **Astrémus : Maintenant à ton tour.**

Mike : Oh oh oh...

Stagiaire : Géant vert !


	49. Episode 48 : Jeudi 10 Mai 2018

**Naru : Nous savions que tu allais venir.**

Brian : Cette phrase est ultra clichée.

 **Naru : Viens, entre dans le Domaine du Chili.**

Brian : Ouais pourquoi pas. (Suit Naru)

 **Naru : Tu as déjà entendu parlé de cet endroit ?**

Brian : Non et à vrai je m'en fous un peu, je veux juste voir l'Ange du Chili pour régler le problème du Curry qui a déjà commencé.

 **Naru : Ce temple a été construit il y a...**

Brian : Hé, je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais ! Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans ma phrase ?

 **Naru : Mais je...**

Brian : Non.

 **Naru : Sauf que...**

Brian : Non.

 **Naru : Très bien... (Continue le chemin en silence jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle) C'est ici.**

 **Alex : Brian, je t'a...**

Brian : Oui oui je sais, tu m'attendais, je connais le refrain.

 **Alex : Non j'allais dire que je t'ai fait des gaufres. (Lui tend un plat avec ceci dessus)**

Brian : Ah, au temps pour moi.

 **Alex : Vas y, sert en, tu me diras comment ils sont.**

Brian : Ça marche. (En mange une)

 **Alex : Maintenant nous allons parler des choses sérieuses et la menace que nous devons éradiquer.**

Brian : Deux secondes, je finis de manger.

[Redif de celui du 18 Janvier 2015]

Mike : C'est Mike et Brian pour Zombradio, la radio des zombies.

Brian : Et aussi la radio des cons, fils de pute, enculés, gros bâtards...

Mike : Hé oh pas d'insulte.

Brian : Ta gueule !

Mike : C'est bon, on a collé avec le passage du RP où ce dialogue apparaissait ?

Brian : Ouais, mais pas sûr que ceux sur comprennent notre petite blague.

Mike : En tout cas ça fait plaisir de briser beaucoup le quatrième mur pour une fois, ça me lâche un peu.

Brian : Tant que tu ne te transformes pas en Deadpool, ça me va.

Mike : Aujourd'hui, ça va être un peu spécial car pour casser encore plus les codes de la bienséance, nous allons lire les commentaires qui nous ont été laissé pour vous faire part de nos retour.

Brian : Je pense qu'on va changer nos noms et codes couleurs durant la lecture pour que les gens puissent savoir qui a commenté car sinon ils sont trop cons pour le savoir.

Léon : Brian est mort ?

Gilbert : Mais il reviendra... Pas tout de suite pour qu'on oubli un peu sa mort mais il reviendra (On parle bien sur de Brian, Krauser on s'en fout, de toute façon, il était déjà censé être mort ^^)

Léon : C'est clair pour Krauser. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de revoir Brian sur Zombradio.

Gilbert : Enfin en attendant on verra beaucoup Léon qui va un peu le remplacer ^^

Léon : Brian est mort ?

Gilbert : Oui, pour le moment ^^

Albert : ALLEZ PEPSI ^^

Mike : Vous l'aurez compris en lisant ça que nous allons revenir sur le décès récent de mon ami Brian.

Brian : Je sens que les gens de l'autre site de merde vont encore gueuler parce que eux n'ont pas les codes couleurs pour les aider.

Mike : Vous avez d'ailleurs été très fort en devinant justement que Leon le remplacerait et qu'il finirait par reverni.

Brian : Enfin mon retour à quand même pris 3 ans, laissant le temps à l'auteur de cette FIC de merde de plagier ouvertement des fictions sur Detective Conan pour faire les siennes.

Mike : Et pour parler de ça, nous accueillons un expert dans ce domaine, Monsieur Lucifer Morningstar !

Lucifer : Helloooo !

Brian : D'où c'est un expert lui ?

Mike : Il a bravé la mort à de nombreuses reprises et était le Roi des Enfers.

Brian : Mouais, je pense juste que c'est une excuse bidon pour pouvoir caser le personnage.

Lucifer : Comment diable osez vous faire de telles insinuations !? C'est pas parce que vous êtes vêtu d'un jogging et d'un haut crasseux que je vais vous traiter de clochard ! Bien que vous pourriez faire un peu d'effort de ce coté là.

Brian : C'est décidé je le hais.

Lucifer : Ah oui !? (Sourit malicieusement) Que désirez vous le plus ?

Brian : Je désire être avec Mike jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Mike : Eu... Brian ?

Brian : Attends, qu'est ce que tu viens de me faire connard !?

Lucifer : Je viens juste de révéler à nos auditeurs ton désir le plus profond.

Brian : C'est bon t'es un homme mort, je vais te...

Amenadiel : (Débarque en trombe dans le studio) Lucifer !

Lucifer : Ah Amenadiel, mon frère incroyablement collant et qui est systématiquement dans mes pattes quand il ne le faut pas !

Amenadiel : L'heure est grave !

Lucifer : Oh, tu as découvert de Père se jouait de toi depuis le début ?

Amenadiel : Non mais ça le concerne directement.

Lucifer : Vraiment ?

Amenadiel : Luci, il est mort.

Lucifer : Vraiment !? Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Amenadiel : Non tu ne comprends, ça va être le chaos, tous les dieux sont en train de périr de la main du Destructeur qui sèment leur morts partout où il passe, peu importe la Religion ou la Mythologie.

Lucifer : Ce que je veux surtout savoir c'est comment ce fameux Destructeur de Dieux s'appelle car j'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer.

Maze : (Sort de l'ombre en silence) Moi je sais, il se nomme Kratos et franchement c'est un gars cool.

Lucifer : Mazikeen, ma bonne démone, je suis content de te voir, on va pouvoir fêter cette nouvelle comme il se doit.

Maze : T'inquiète, j'ai amené de la bière. (Pose le gros pack de 30 canettes sur la table)

Amenadiel : Je ne sais plus quoi dire là, vous êtes irrécupérables.

Mike : Moi je sais pas si on a encore le droit de parler, n'est ce pas Brian ?

Maze : Ton pote est parti quand je suis arrivée, il doit déjà être loin avec sa voiture.

Mike : Génial...


	50. Episode 49 : Vendredi 11 Mai 2018

**Naru : (S'avance dans la Grande Salle) Brian a réuni la troupe de combat, ils nous attendent.**

 **Alex : Très bien. Tu as amené les personnes que je voulais ?**

 **Naru : Oui évidemment.**

Maxime : Yo Alexandrine !

Stive : Hey Alex, tu sais où j'ai mis ma couche !?

 **Alex : Salut les gars, j'aurais besoin de vous pour garder ce Sanctuaire Sacré pendant que nous combattons le Mal Pur.**

Maxime : Pas de problème, c'est dans nos cordes.

Stive : Ah non, moi je n'ai que du scotch !

 **Naru : Allons y.**

 **Alex : (Suite Naru jusqu'à l'extérieur) Je vois que la machine est bien prête.**

 **Naru : Effectivement, et elle est chargée à bloc. Avec ce qu'il y a dedans, il ne s'en relèvera jamais.**

 **Alex : Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.**

Brian : Ah vous voilà enfin.

 **Alex : Je vois que tu as réussi à préparer un groupe de combat suivant les critères que je t'avais énoncé.**

Brian : En même temps c'était pas compliqué puisque la seule condition était qu'ils préfèrent le Chili au Curry.

 **Alex : Peux tu me les présenter si tu veux bien ?**

Brian : Mouais, alors le premier c'est Leon Scott Kennedy.

Léon : Je ne laisserai personne se croire au dessus de tout, et certainement pas une Créature de Curry.

Brian : Albert Wesker.

Albert : Le Caca surpasse tout !

Brian : Et un Trio de Dirigeants Exemplaires.

Jong-un : Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser quelqu'un s'approprier mon pays !

Donald : La même mon pote, fuck yeah !

Jae-in : Pour la Paix !

Brian : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

 **Alex : On va la gagner cette guerre.**

 **[A CurryRadio]**

 **Mike : Vous voulez du Curry et de la Radio, bienvenue à CurryRadio, la radio du Curry.**

 **Astrémus : Basée à New Raccoon City comme vous le savez tous.**

 **Mike : Heureusement nouvelle pour vous chers auditeurs car un nouveau mode vient tout juste de sortir pour le jeu ultra populaire Fortnite et il'appelle "Chili's Out".**

 **Astrémus : En quoi consiste t-il ce mode ?**

 **Mike : Vous devrez protéger votre base d'une énorme horde de Zombies Chili, un scénario terrifiant donc.**

 **Astrémus : Heureusement, ça n'arriva jamais en vrai.**

 **Mike : (Voit le mur se détruire) Quoi !?**

 **Astrémus : (Entend "Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang" de Silver se lancer) Ah voilà la compagnie !**

 **Alex : Appuie sur le bouton maintenant !**

 **Naru : (Appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton) J'essaye mais ça veut pas !**

 **Alex : Pourquoi ça marche pas !?**

 **Naru : (Regarde à l'intérieur de la machine) C'est vidé !**

 **Alex : Comment ça c'est vide !?**

 **Naru : J'en sais rien, je t'assure qu'on l'avait bien rempli à raz bord !**

 **Astrémus : Les imbéciles, attaquez les mes fidèles zombies !**

Brian : Ripostez bordel de merde !

 **Chris : WESKER ! (Lui fonce dessus tel un bœuf)**

Albert : CHRIS ! (Imite très bien le taureau en furie)

 **Ada : Leon, toujours à te mettre dans le camp opposé.**

Léon : On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes qui marchent.

 **Zombies Curry : Curry...**

Jong-un : Faisons tout sauter !

Donald : Oh yeah, the zombis has been at the Past !

Jae-in : Pour la Paix !

 **Jill : Claire, occupe toi de l'Ange du Chili, moi je m'occupe de son serviteur.**

 **Naru : Attendez une petite minute ! Je ne suis pas vraiment son serviteur.**

 **Claire : On s'en fout, on vous tuera quand même.**

 **Alex : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **Mike : (Agrippe Brian au col) C'est mal ce que tu fais Brian !**

Brian : Non c'est toi qui est contaminé par sa substance !

 **Jill : (Parvient à briser le cou de Naru) On commence le Killcount en notre faveur.**

 **Mike : Le Curry a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie !**

Brian : Tu te trompes, c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire !

Donald : (Se fait dévorer par des zombies) Shit, I would have wanted holding 4 years...

 **Mike : Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que le Chili c'est mieux !?**

Brian : Mais j'en m'en fout de cette merde, j'ai toujours préféré la Harissa de toute façon !

Jong-un : Je crois qu'on est dans la m...

 **Jae-in : (Fout son homologue au sol) Pour la Paix !**

 **Mike : Pour quoi !?**

Brian : Pour toi !

Léon : (Se fait taillé la joue par un coup de couteau) Il faut battre en retraite car là ça devient ingérable !

 **Mike : Pourquoi !?**

Brian : Parce que je t'aime du con !

 **Mike : Quoi !?**

Brian : Tu es le seul être humain en qui je fais vraiment confiance et si je devais passer le restant de ma vie avec quelqu'un ce serait toi sans hésiter !

Mike : Brian...

 **Astrémus : Stop ! (Fait un signe de sa main à ses troupes) Il se passe quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu là.**

Mike : Moi aussi je t'aime, et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand je t'ai perdu en pensant que ce serait définitive. J'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre après et quand tu es revenu, je pense que je t'aurais embrassé sur le champ si je ne m'étais pas évanoui avant !

 **Astrémus : Il a échappé à mon emprise !**

Brian : Bon par contre là faut se tirer et vite Mike ! (Commence à s'enfuir en tenant le bras de son amour)

 **Astrémus : Tuez les !**

 **[Au Pays du Chili]**

Maxime : Franchement, entre nous, ça aurait du gâchis de laisser toute cette sauce et ces haricots dans cette machine dont visiblement ils allaient s'en débarrasser ! (Mange son plat avec délectation)

Stive : T'as raison mon pote ! (Fout sa tête complètement dans son repas)


	51. Episode 50 : Dimanche 20 Mai 2018

Mike : (S'arrête après une longue course) Je crois qu'on les a semé !

Brian : (Est exténué) Oh putain ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant d'émotions !

Mike : Dis Brian ?

Brian : Ouais ?

Mike : Est ce vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

Brian : Hé je sais que je suis plutôt bon en bobard mais le coup de révéler des sentiments que j'aurais pour toi me serait pas venu en tête si s'en était un !

Mike : Merci Brian.

Brian : Ne me remercie pas encore car tant qu'on aura pas réglé le compte des envahisseurs jaunes, on ne pourra pas débuter notre couple comme il se doit.

Eyto : On va peut être pouvoir vous aider de ce coté là. (Déboule de nul part)

Brian : T'es qui toi ?

Eyto : Eyto Ikeda, représentant de la Flander's Company.

Brian : Ouais, l'entreprise qui gère les supers vilains.

Eyto : Nous sommes bien évidemment très contrarié par cette invasion étrangère et nos plus fidèles clients demandent notre aide pour tenter de lutter contre ça et que c'est ce que nous avons prévu de faire.

Brian : Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire plus tôt, ou nous prévenir ? Parce que ça aurait évité les morts qu'il y a eu.

Eyto : Désolé, nous étions occupé à tenter de joindre la personne idéale pour cette situation et c'est désormais chose faite.

Brian : C'est qui c'type ?

Eyto : Vous verrez en temps voulu.

Mike : Et comment avez vous fait pour nous trouver ?

Eyto : Grâce à cet homme. (Pointe du doigt Clivan Herzog qui débarque à point nommé)

Brian : Tu te fous de ma gueule !?

Clivan : Content de vous revoir parmi nous Mike.

Mike : Merci, je...

Brian :Alors Boss, comme d'hab on a réussi à sauver son petit cul en faisant rien pendant que tous ses employés étaient en train de se casser le leur à tenter de survivre et sauver accessoirement le monde !?

Clivan : J'aurais tellement voulu que si il n'y en avait un seul qui devait crever durant votre batailler que ça soit vous Brian. (S'allume un cigare)

Brian : Connard.

Clivan : Enfoiré.

Eyto : Sont ils toujours comme ça ?

Mike : Toujours.

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **Astrémus : Mes amies, c'est encore une belle victoire face à l'oppresseur chilien.**

 **Zombies Curry : Curry...**

 **Akai : Vive le Curry !**

 **Astrémus : (Voit une nouvelle portion de mur se faire défoncer) Quoi encore !?**

Thanos : Coucou.

 **Astrémus : Encore un idiot qui se croit supérieur à moi.**

Thanos : Peut être parce que je le suis vraiment.

 **Astrémus : Ah vraiment !? Et comment compte tu faire pour me vaincre !?**

Thanos : Comme ça. (Claque des doigts)

 **Astrémus : (Commence à disparaître en cendre) Sale fils de pu...**

Thanos : Team Samouraï bitch.

 **A Few Days Later**

Mike : Ahhhhh nos chers auditeurs, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous reparler et de reprendre l'antenne après les Incidents impliquant le Démon du Curry !

Brian : Une sale affaire qui fut vite réglée par un Deus Ex Machina.

Mike : Et comme vous pouvez l'entendre Brian est officiellement de retour dans l'Emission et bonne nouvelle pour tous ceux qui ont fait des Fanfictions sur nous, nous sommes désormais en couple tous les deux !

Brian : Ouais ouais t'en vante pas trop, j'vais t'faire la vie dur !

Mike : Pour fêter cette victoire acclamée de tous, nous faisons une émission spéciale avec pas mal de monde.

Brian : Allez les potes présentez vous !

Gilbert : C'est Gigi et sa femme pour plus de funs et parce qu'au moins pour une fois tout n'est pas centré sur moi !

Shiho : N'empêche quand j'y pense je suis jamais venu ici quand j'étais sous ma forme d'Esmaraldine, seulement en Canne.

Albert : Je comprends rien à ces références !

Leon : Fais comme moi, acquiesce juste de la tête.

Meliodas : Salut les amis !

Elizabeth : Salut !

Ban : Je dois vraiment leur dire salut ? Non parce ils vont pas pouvoir me répondre.

Jericho : Bien pensé Ban !

Brian : Dommage que le reste de la bande ne soit pas là.

Gilbert : Sa voix me fait penser à quelque chose.

Albert : C'est Zoro de One Piece !

Ban : Alors là même pas du tout, c'est même pas l'même doubleur pour nous deux.

Jericho : C'est un affront que tu lui fais là !

Albert : La ferme pétasse, je t'ai pas sonné !

Leon : Wesker...

Jericho : Qu'est ce que tu dis !?

Ban : Calme toi Jericho, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Albert : Ah ouais !? (Se fout à poil)

Shiho : Il est rapide putain.

Elizabeth : Je ne veux pas voir ça ! (Se couche les yeux)

Meliodas : Ne t'en fais pas Elizabeth, je vais m'en occuper.

Mike : Bon avant que ça ne parle en sang, je vous propose d'écouter Something Happened on the Way to Heaven de Phil Collins.

Gilbert : Ah ouais Philippe Collin mon vieux pote !

Leon : C'est vrai que les noms sonnent bien à l'anglaise.

Shiho : Plus un.

Albert : (Voit sa bite finir en saucisson) Non, pas ma meilleure amie !

Brian : Mike, je crois qu'on a pas de technicien pour lancer la chanson.

Elizabeth : Je m'en occupe. (Appuie sur un bouton)

Mike : (Entend une explosion au loin) Oh non...

Leon : J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher.

Clivan : (Débarque couvert de caca et enragé) QUI A FAIT SAUTER LES CHIOTTES PENDANT QUE J'ETAIS DESSUS !?

Albert : (Remarque que tous le pointent du doigt) Oh mais pour une fois qu'c'est même pas vrai bande de connards

(Cliquez ici pour choisir les invités du Premier Episode de la Prochaine Saison : strawpoll,com/3ge199k6)


End file.
